Confessions of a Wall-flower
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: Marion lives a quiet life with her family on Domino. Until one day, her parents announce that she has been chosen to marry the future King of the strong and formidable nation, and just maybe her life-long crush, Prince Oritel. But he doesn't even know her name, in fact, hes never even glanced twice in her direction. To the Prince, shes no more than a wall-flower. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I'm officially on vacation, so I thought I could take some time to write a veeeery short story about one of my favorite couples. It's probably not that good, but please R&R anyway! Lol.**

**Confessions of a Wall Flower**

**Summary:** **Marion lives a quiet life with her family on Domino. Until one day, her parents announce that she has been chosen to marry the future King of the strong and formidable nation, and just maybe her life-long crush, Prince Oritel. But he doesn't even know her name, in fact, he´s never glanced twice in her direction. She´s been no more than a wall-flower. Or has she? **

Marion tied the ribbon that held up her thick curls. The weather this morning was beautiful. Unfortunately, her anxiety wouldn't allow her to enjoy it the way she would`ve liked. She began taking books off the shelf where she kept her collection and reorganizing them. It helped her keep her mind busy and her nerves in check. And the cause for her anxiety? Apparently, she had been chosen to be the fiancée of the future King of Domino, Prince Oritel.

He was tall, with auburn hair and the deepest brown eyes she´d ever seen. And the _very_ few times that Marion had seen him smile had been enough to ignite her curiosity.

She´d only ever seen him from afar. As extended royalty, her family was often invited to the King and Queen´s banquets. But there was rarely an opportunity to approach the Prince, who stood solemn by his parents´ side. Still, all she`d ever heard about him were kind things, both from the people and her father who occasionally worked for the King.

However, the last time the Prince made an appearance was about three years ago. The Royals had retired temporarily from their bountiful feasts, and rumor had it that Oritel was studying abroad.

But now, he was back. And they were engaged.

And she wouldn't refuse. After all, arranged marriages happened all the time, it was a lifelong tradition. Her parents had asked that she return home from Magix to give her the news. And she accepted, without a trace of resistance, as it should be.

But now she wondered, why _had _she been chosen? Out of all the noble daughters and maidens within the Kingdom? Surely there was someone finer than herself. All these thoughts haunted her now. Marrying the future King held great implications, such as the fact that Marion _herself _would become the Queen. A vast responsibility she never even dreamt of having to take on.

Marion was suddenly startled by a knock at her door, causing her to drop a few books.

"Am I interrupting?" her brother asked, poking his head in before she could answer.

"Hardly", she replied, smiling.

"You look tense", Demetri noted, leaning against the doorframe. Marion sighed. After her mother, her brother was probably the one person in the universe who knew her best.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the sound of wedding bells, would it?"

Marion plopped down on the chair by her desk.

"I´m just not sure what to expect. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked, sounding self-conscious even to her own ears. Which normally wasn't like her. Demetri scoffed.

"He´d have to be insane"

"I´m serious"

"So am I", he said simply. Of course she knew he was trying to provide comfort. But that wasn't what she´d meant. For one, she was what people would call a _bibliophile, _an avid reader ever since she could remember. She was poised and delicate and learned etiquette like any princess did, but she was also dearly appreciative of her studies. Marion probably wasn't like the conventional noble daughters of their time, who were trained throughout their youth to marry a King, but her parents didn't seem to mind. Her father, a renowned Lord, was also proud of what her education had accomplished. But would it be enough to impress the Prince? Would he be interested in a non-conventional book-lover such as herself?

* * *

"I think it's wonderful, Marion dear"**, **Luna sang. Luna was the princess of solaria and represented the power of the moon, although the sunshine was probably more parallel to her personality.

"That`s what my parents said" Marion said, absent-mindedly.

"Well, they have a point", her friend said, sitting by her side, "An engagement with the Prince of Domino is a _big_ deal, try to think of yourself as blessed",

"I do, Luna, believe me, I just…" she tried, her voice trailing off, "I`m just nervous, after all, I don't know the first thing about him",

"Well, from what I hear, he`s pretty thoughtful, his _mother_ however…" she said, looking away awkwardly. This wasn't helping.

"What _about_ Queen Regina?"

"Mmmm…let`s say she has a reputation for having somewhat of a temper. Now, the King is another story, he`s quite benevolent, actually",

"Wait, how do you know that?" Marion quirked a brow, but by this time, she`d probably known better than to ask. Luna belonged to the high class, and although discrete and respected, she also knew a lot about a lot from simply _belonging _to her circle.

"Doesn't everyone?" was her response. There weren't many royals who studied at Alfea. She and Luna were two of the very few. As her best friend put it, many royals preferred to attend the colleges in their own realms. And the ones who didn't usually chose a school depending on who they wanted to be.

"Take Lady Samara for instance" Luna had said, "Coming from such a wealthy family, she could`ve attended _any _school she desired. But Samara preferred the fancy _Eraklyon institute_. Meaning she isn't the least bit interested in becoming a guardian fairy- or getting her hands dirty", she muttered.

Marion had heard of Eraklyon institute before. And unlike Alfea, it wasn't meant for guardian fairies or for the woman who wanted to become resilient. It was more about decorum, and the true beauty of being a fairy. It was purely about the art behind their nature. But Marion wanted more than that, she always had. Which was why her engagement to Oritel came as a surprise.

"You know, he goes to school just a few miles away from here", Luna mentioned, suddenly.

"He _does_?"

"Sure. At Red Fountain. He`s almost a senior"

Right. Marion had forgotten about their two-year age difference.

"Oh…I heard he was studying in a distant city, I just didn't think it was-"

"Here?" Luna completed with a knowing smile. What was that supposed to mean?

"I have a few friends at Red Fountain. If you want I could set up an outing of sorts"

"I really don't think that`s a great idea", Marion replied nervously. Luna scoffed. But Luna was a princess, and all in all, she was different. She and Marion were very close friends but personality wise? They were a perfect representation of fire and ice.

"He`s your fiancée, hun. You`ll have to stop being so shy around him, eventually. Why not start now?"

Marion remained quiet. At the very bottom, she knew Luna was right. But she was a wall-flower, _invisible._

"The Day of the Royals is coming up, I bet we`ll both receive an invitation", her friend clapped her hands together in excitement.

"_Great_…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New faces**

Marion followed closely behind Luna as they entered Red Fountain. A few days had passed since she last received new from her parents, Lord Damon and Lady Grace.

Headmaster Saladin stood by the entrance, offering a courteous welcome to each of the guests.

"Don't look now, but your in-laws just arrived", Luna whispered. Marion turned just in time to see Queen Regina enter from the King`s arm, head held high, and piercing green eyes that matched her own. The woman`s sole presence was intimidating. She had to wonder if they`d ever get along.

"See what I mean?" Luna said, before waving at a tall young man who stood on the arena.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Radius. He just transferred from Solaria",

"So he`s a friend of yours"

"Not exactly, we met not too long ago", she mused.

"I didn't know Oritel´s parents would be here" Marion whispered,

"Well, would you look at yourself? You`re using his Christian name already! That`s the spirit", she grinned. Marion groaned internally, Luna was right. They hadn't been formally introduced yet and already she`d dropped his title from his name.

"Hello..." the fairy who they sat by greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hi there…" Luna responded, although it came out as a question rather than a greeting. The girl giggled.

"I'm Princess Rachel of Linphea, our parents are friends"

"Oh! _Rachel_" Luna replied as if remembering suddenly, "you'll have to forgive me. This is Marion, a noble daughter of Domino" she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" Marion said, smiling apologetically. Although she knew Luna well enough to notice that she probably didn't remember the girl _entirely_. But she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Marion, look" Luna nudged her, "that guy hasn't stopped looking at you since we took our seats". Marion looked down toward the arena to see a blond-haired specialist staring up at her…but he wasn't prince Oritel. He offered a smile before one of his friends pat him on the back and said something into his ear, steering his attention away from her.

"I don't suppose you would know him?" Marion asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Not much. He's from Eraklyon is all I can say"

"And _that,_ would be your 'one and only'", Luna said just as Prince Oritel was stepping onto the battle field wearing his specialist uniform, revealing just how fit he was. And Marion didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look more handsome. He bowed before his parents who sat somewhere amongst the first rows. But he had no incline of her presence whatsoever, she realized. He smiled politely toward the crowd in general, as every other specialist had, and Headmaster Saladin began his welcoming speech.

"Are you rooting for someone here?" Rachel asked suddenly. _Why did Luna have to speak so loudly?_

"My brother attends Red Fountain but he won't be competing today" Marion explained. Rachel nodded in understanding. Suddenly her expression became one of displeasure.

"I didn't realize Lady Samara would be invited. She doesn't even attend Alfea"

"Oh the invite wasn't for her, it was for her parents" Luna explained. Again, how she knew it all, was beyond her. Rachel leaned in and lowered her tone,

"Even worse. Two years ago, her parents visited Alfea to confirm that it was _pure_ enough for their daughter. Apparently, our school wasn't good enough and they left without as much as a ´_thank you_´".

Marion watched as the girl in question took her seat along with her parents, in the same row as Queen Regina. She seemed eager for the show to start and Marion found herself wondering if she too was rooting for someone here.

_So that was why the royals of Domino had come, to see their son. Marion could almost smack herself for such carelessness. The news of her engagement to the Prince still had her head up in the clouds, unfortunately._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Think we should hang around for the after show?" Luna asked, grinning. Marion looked toward the sidelines where Oritel celebrated and laughed with his friends once the event was over.

"I rather not, let's just go" Marion replied dryly. Seeing the Prince probably hadn't been the best idea. It wasn't like she was expecting him to notice her or anything…but then, why was she so upset? Marion sighed. Perhaps it was because she now felt a little more invisible than she did that morning. Luna twirled a lock of hair around her finger, nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't think of me as a bad friend…Radius invited me for coffee after the function and-"

"Go" Marion replied easily,

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive. Don't worry about me, you have fun. Just be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry" she winked, "I won't do anything you wouldn't do" she said before trudging off in the opposite direction. Marion shook her head and started on the path toward the school's entrance. Her books were waiting for her at Alfea and they certainly wouldn't study themselves.

"Marion!" she heard someone call. She turned, surprised to see the specialist from before running to catch up with her

"Yes..?" what she actually meant to ask was how he knew her name, but she didn't want to sound rude.

"Forgive my audacity, I'm Alister" he said shaking her hand as they continued to walk.

"I don't suppose we've met before?"

"We haven't" he said, rather uncomfortably, "I learned your name from a friend, I've wanted to meet you for a while now, and I just didn't know what to say" he admitted, almost out of breath.

"You wanted to…meet…_me_?" she asked, incredulous.

"Definitely" he replied almost not understanding, as if it were an obvious thing. _Perhaps under different circumstances, this would`ve pleased her. But now…_

"I hear you`re from Domino..?"

"Should I really be answering a stranger´s questions?" she asked, chuckling.

"I´ve told you my name", he said simply. Marion laughed,

"See that guard over there? I know _his _name, too", she said, signaling to one of Red fountain`s wardens, a man in his early forties, at most. Alister blushed but couldn't hide the grin that formed across his face.

"Point taken, ask me anything you`d like to know", he told her, but just as the words left his mouth, someone called him.

"You should get back"

"I`d like to talk to you some more, if that`s…alright with you?" he said slowly. Marion hesitated.

"Just as friends?" he tried. There was something about this guy, the clumsiness in his words perhaps that seemed awfully sweet.

"I don't see why not", she said finally.

"I guess I`ll be seeing you at…?"

"Four. I`m free after four", she called over her shoulder, as she started walking again. Marion thought with a roll of her eyes about what her friend`s reaction would be once she told her about this.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_As you know, the law has always supported that we choose someone of our own world"_

"_Will your majesties host a ball to seek a potential wife?" a member of their court asked._

"_No Luca, I prefer not to choose my son`s fiancée from a round up", Regina replied, pensively, "Choosing a fiancée also means choosing the next Queen. And you all know very well that selecting a Queen for this realm is in __**no way**__ the same as selecting a Queen for another",_

"_And I`ll have to agree with my wife", King Leander stated, "We know our son well enough to make a choice", _

"_My lord with all due respect, a woman representing Domino with her graciousness will not be enough. She will also be the next holder of the sacred dragon flame. She must be trustworthy enough to hold that power responsibly. If she turned out to be hungry for power it would be our finish, and if she weren't strong enough to hold the flame, we don't even want to imagine the outcome", another member reminded them._

"_Yes, well, I think I have someone in mind", the King said, a knowing smile on his face. Regina raised a brow, _

"_Do you, now?"_

"_A close friend of mine, a Lord who`s worked for me in the past has a daughter nearly my son`s age. She`s beautiful as she is kind. And by everything her father has shared with me, I know she`s a strong young woman",_

"_When can we meet her? I must admit I`m intrigued", the Queen mused. _

_**End of flashback**_

Oritel removed his sword as the event came to a close. He turned in every direction, looking for the classmate who was supposed to help him round up the dragons.

"You haven't seen Alister have you?" he asked Radius, who shook his head.

"Not at all",

Oritel had been stressed since the moment he awoke, or rather, since the moment his parents announced that they would choose his fiancée. Today`s event had only added onto his pre-existing anxiety. But all things considered, the day of the royals turned out to be a complete success. Headmaster Saladin was the first to congratulate them on their performance. His parents however…

"Excellent work, son", his father praised, patting his back. He smiled.

"I appreciate it, father",

"I know this may not be the best place to speak of this, but Leander and I must leave immediately. You should know that your marriage has been arranged, Oritel. To a noble daughter of Domino", his mother said. Oritel sighed, trying his best to hide his chagrin. He knew this was coming, it was tradition. However, it didn't make things any easier. He was to marry a stranger, a stranger he would be sharing a bed with, and a life. Fortunately, they would be given some time to know each other. Just how much time, was still unknown. His studies didn't provide a great amount of free time, either.

"When can I meet her?"

"She studies here in Magix, so for now that`ll be difficult. Don't worry about it, son, we`ll make sure to let you know in advance", his father promised.

"May I know her name at least?" Oritel insisted.

"Your majesties", Saladin arrived suddenly and bowed before his parents, "Thank you for coming, it has been an honor". As dear as the Headmaster was to him, Oritel couldn't help the sudden sense of frustration.

"Please excuse me", he bowed and went back to the dragons that awaited, still.

"Still no sign of Alister?" he asked again, rather irritably.

"I have to go, I asked Luna out and she accepted", Radius said in a rush.

"Look, there he is, Alister!" Radius called. Oritel turned, curious to know what was taking him so long. They weren't exactly friends but he knew his classmate wasn't usually this laid-back.

And he had to admit he was impressed. Alister was all smiles but that wasn't what caught his eye. He was speaking to a girl, tall, slightly curvaceous, with thick red curls. It was evident that her eyes were clear, although she was too far to distinguish their color.

And she was _gorgeous._ Her full lips parted and dimples appeared on each of her cheeks as she smiled at whatever Alister was telling her.

As he made his way back, Radius eyed him with a grin.

"A girlfriend?"

"Not at all, she`s just a friend", Alister answered, laughing it off. And Oritel believed him. Now, whether or not he was interested was another story. He stood there for a moment, watching her leave the school. Who _was _she?

* * *

**A/N: To those who reviewed and followed, thank you for giving this story a chance! Like I said, it's my first time writing about this couple and the chapters may be a bit short due to my small amount of free time and that sort of thing. Anyway, please let me know what you think, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, as always I love reading your thoughts on the story. **

**Also, I know I never post anything unrelated to the story itself, but, I'm currently staying home because classes have been suspended all over the country I live in, due to this virus that's moving about. Just wanted to say that I hope you're all doing okay, God bless and stay safe. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon.**

**That being said, thank you again, please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter** **3: Alister **

"Lady Samara was there for a reason" Rachel continued to deliberate. Her dorm was just down the hall, but she spent most of the day in theirs.

"You don't suppose it had anything to do with Prince Oritel, do you?" she asked, and Luna nearly spat her tea. Marion pretended not to pay attention and continued to drabble in her journal.

"I'm sure that if her parents saw the chance to snatch the Prince, they would. But even if they _wanted_ to, he's far out of Samara's reach now", Luna said. Rachel shot her a confused look.

Marion continued to write in her journal. She didn't mind their interest in the subject, but she was still a little baffled _herself_. The Prince's attitude today had been completely oblivious, to say the least. She hadn't expected him to present himself right away, but perhaps just…notice her? Marion sighed. Be as it may, they were engaged and there was no way around it.

She looked down at her watch, suddenly remembering something very important.

"I have to go, I'll be back before sunset" she said, putting her journal away and locking the drawer in which she kept it.

"Where are you going? I still haven't told you about my date with Radius" Luna squealed.

"You'll tell me all about it when I get back, promise" she answered, snatching her scarf and coat and heading out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Alister smiled as she approached him.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it"

"I'm sorry, I was…busy"

"That's alright. You seem like someone who loves to study. I assume you're at the top of your class?" he asked with a grin. Marion blushed.

"Something like that" she replied, making Alister laugh. She wondered suddenly if the Prince had ever laughed that way before. The times she'd seen him with his parents, he seemed far too serious. And today with his friends, a grin was the most he'd provided. Somehow it made him more attractive, but still, she had to wonder.

"Marion..?"

"Sorry- again" she apologized, feeling like an idiot. What was wrong with her?

"We should do something to keep your head out of the clouds, how about a brew?" he offered. Marion giggled at his choice of words.

"I guess that would be alright" Her parents wouldn't approve of her accepting one man's invitation, while being promised to another. But she'd already been rude enough, it was probably the least she could do.

They headed to Magix on his hover bike and entered a cozy looking coffee shop. She was grateful for the sudden warmth that engulfed her. They took their seats and Marion rubbed her hands together, creating warmth for herself. The last thing she needed to look like was a showoff by using her powers in public.

"So, why did you want to talk to me..?" she asked, as their drinks were served.

"Well, I think you're beautiful Marion -and smart" he added quickly, "And I just…wanted to know you. Does that sound so bad?" he asked,

"It doesn't" she told him, kindly.

"Just out of curiosity, I hear that you're strong, even more than a lot of the other fairies. Is that true?" he asked, quirking a brow. Marion scoffed.

"Who exactly did you hear this from, again?" she asked.

"Can't say. But just so you know, you have a bit of a rep"

"A _rep_?" she repeated, not understanding.

"A reputation. It's kind of like this, for example, you haven't met Oritel have you..?"

"Prince Oritel? Umm...no, not at all" she nearly stuttered at the mention of his name.

"Exactly, but you are aware of who he is. You may not have a title, but if you're good at something, people tend to notice", he concluded, lifting his glass for another drink. Marion gave his words some thought. She loved her magical defense classes, and being one of the few students from Domino, also made her one of the few who could control fire. Every realm was powered by a source, an _element_. Some were represented by water, others by music, and others by nature itself. Domino was powered by the flames, and all the studying she did had helped her understand how to gain even more control. Something that even her headmistress had noticed.

"Just in the hypothetical case that I wished to pursue something…more. With you. What do you suppose would happen?" Alister asked, suddenly taking her hand in his. This wasn't going well.

"I'd have to be honest with you. The truth is, Alister, I can't" she answered, trying to take her hand back, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Why not, is there someone else?"

"What? No, no that's not it"

"Why not then? Look, I haven't waited this long just to get a 'no' from you and not a single reason" he said, his tone suddenly becoming unpleasant. Marion stiffened in her seat, this guy had some nerve. It wasn't like she'd offered him something other than friendship to begin with. Just as she was about to respond, the door swung open and a group of specialists entered.

Marion turned in time to see Radius, Luna's friend from this morning. This was her cue to leave.

"I should go" she said. Alister tried looking over her head at the guys who just arrived, following her gaze.

"If someone's bothering you-"

"Not at all" she said standing up quickly. He really wasn't getting it.

"Alister, hey man!" one of his buddies called, spotting him, but his attention was set on Marion more than anything else.

"Marion, we still have to talk-"

"I really have to go" she snatched her hand out of his grasp and took some coins out of her pocket, placing them on the table. She all but stalked out of the shop, ignoring the onlookers. Anything to get out of there.

This was a mistake and she knew it. Marion could almost smack herself. He was a guy! Of course he wouldn't ask her out for her friendship. She couldn't believe the foolishness of her decision. But she knew why she'd done it. The reason sounded selfish now, but in the moment it didn't seem to matter, that deep down she _wanted_ to be noticed. And Alister had been the one to notice her. But the guy was a prude, unfortunately.

"Marion!" he called behind her. She groaned and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up", he called, grabbing her by the arm, "Are you going to tell me what that was about, or am I going to have to guess?" he asked, rather sternly. _Was he actually upset?_

"It has nothing to do with them, alright? I just…didn't feel comfortable. This was a bad idea", she told him. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought maybe one of my friends might have…you know,"

"No it's nothing like that" she clarified calmly,

"I'm sorry if I took it too far, but I really like you, I-"

"I'm sorry, but friendship is all I can offer you. And I really have to get back before curfew, we'll talk some other time" she interrupted before he went on,

"Is that your way of saying that you want to see me again?" he asked, smirking. Marion scoffed in disbelief.

"One of these days, your head will be the size of your ego" she said, walking away.

"I accept, Lady Marion, thank you!" he yelled, but she could definitely hear the laughter in his voice. This guy was insane. And just weird.

"I'm not giving up with you" he whispered, watching her walk away.

Mandragora watched them from afar. She pulled her hood down, revealing jet black hair with purple streaks. Up until now, she'd never felt the need to hurt someone. All her life, Mandragora had minded her own business. Until just recently that she started tagging along with the witches and their son. It was the closest thing to a home she'd ever had. And she didn't want to lose it.

In the time she spent with the witches, she learned that there was nothing they desired more than power. They were trying so desperately to earn the dark lord's approval. And in exchange, lord Darkar demanded the ultimate source of power.

And Mandragora still couldn't believe that it would soon fall into the hands of this pitiful girl. She looked delicate as a flower, and weak as one, too. It had to be some sort of joke. The only reason why the sisters still wouldn't dare to take it was because they _couldn't_. Domino's rulers were far too strong.

And that was where their son came into the picture. It sounded unusual at first. Even disturbing. But young Valtor was being raised to accomplish everything that they couldn't. Granted, he was still just a scrawny teen. But the witches had great expectations for him.

But Mandragora had to laugh at the thought. Between Valtor and Marion, did _either_ of them have what it takes to hold the flame?

The dark lord _himself_ would find this hilarious if he knew.

* * *

Marion made her way back to Alfea by foot, since Alister and his hover bike stayed behind. And to top things off, she'd even missed the bus.

"Great" she muttered under her breath. Marion began walking through the forest at an even faster pace. The fog was beginning to descend and the last thing she wanted was to get caught in it. Suddenly, she felt something tangle around her ankle, sending her to the ground with force.

"Ow! Okay…that hurt" she groaned, rubbing her forehead. She looked down toward her ankle, which had been completely tangled in some sort of creeping plant. So much for getting back before the sunset.

Marion began chanting one spell after another but it's grasp on her wouldn't loosen. She grabbed the plant in frustration and started tugging on it angrily.

"Seriously?!" she protested.

"Are you okay..?" a voice asked. Her head shot up and her expression went blank.

"My name is Oritel, I was just trying to get back to Red Fountain, let me help" he continued. Marion nodded, almost invisibly. What was _happening_ today?

"Sure" she said, quietly. She watched unbelievingly as he bent down in front of her and pulled a pocket knife from his coat.

"The forest can be dangerous at this hour, why on Domino would you decide to take this path?" he asked, shaking his head in disapproval. His voice had been a mystery to her, until this day. It was deep and velvety.

"I-I thought it was the faster way to get back to Alfea" she tried explaining.

"Faster, perhaps. But definitely not safe, especially for someone like you" he said glancing up at her and smiling. And her heart seemed to fall to the pit of her stomach, then.

"Someone like me?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. Oritel chuckled but otherwise ignored her question. Suddenly it hit her, was the Prince even aware of who he was talking to? Because he was still acting like he didn't have a clue that they were-

Marion was beginning to understand now. The prince had no idea. And she certainly wouldn't be the one to tell him. What was she to do? Present herself as his fiancée, here in _the forest?_

"These vines come from that willow over there" he indicated, pointing towards an immensely large, and very old looking tree. "You were walking too close to the roots, and these vines are its only means of protection",

"_Oh_…I didn't know, I'll keep that in mind for the rest of the path" she said. _How_ _thoughtless_, _of course she'd heard of the willows! But in her rush to get back, she'd completely ignored them. _

"Actually, I think it'd be safer if I went with you"

"I beg your pardon..?" she asked, abruptly. Oritel grinned and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I mean it's not safe for you to continue alone..?"

"Marion, my name is Marion"

"It's a pleasure" he said firmly, before ripping the vines off completely and throwing them back toward the tree. He helped her get back on her feet, wrapping his arm gently around her waist to support her, but not tightly enough to make her uncomfortable. The Prince was obviously a gentleman. And she'd expected nothing less. His expression suddenly became a worried one,

"You're hurt", he noted, rubbing his thumb lightly over her forehead. Her fingers immediately went to the spot, colliding with his. He was right, there was a small swelling a few centimeters above her left eye. Marion tried not to wince in pain.

"Its fine", she lied,

"It doesn't look fine, you should see the nurse as soon as we get back" he said, removing his hand. She nodded, and realized that he'd been gazing at her and not her injury.

"So, you're an Alfea student?" he quickly changed the subject, which she was grateful for.

"I am. And I'll probably lose my head if I don't make it back before curfew", she said, sighing.

"Not on my watch. I think I know a short cut" he said, turning and walking in a different direction, with her following closely behind.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

In the next twenty minutes, they spoke. About nothing and everything, if that even made sense. He shared a bit about himself, but never enough to make it sound like he was boasting. He wasn't like Alister in that sense.

"You look worried" he said as they were arriving.

"It's just- those vines, none of my spells could loosen them. I just can't figure out what I did wrong" she said, dejected. Oritel smiled gently,

"You didn't. The forest is enchanted and therefore, so are those trees. My guess is, they resisted your magic. The stronger the spell, the more they fought back"

"So my spells only made them harder to break" she concluded. It made perfect sense. Oritel nodded.

"That's right. Don't be too hard on yourself Marion, but if you're planning another trip to the forest any time soon, it couldn't hurt to carry one of these" he said, holding up his pocket knife.

"Here" he placed it in her hand.

"Just something to keep you safe" he said, smiling again. For someone who remained so serious when in public, he sure seemed to smile a lot around _her_. Marion shook that idea away. He was simply being kind.

"Your majesty, thank you. I'll keep it with me at all times" she said laughing lightly.

"Just call me Oritel, and take care of yourseld", he said pointing to her forehead, and walking away.

"I will, thank you!" she called. And even after he left, the smile seemed to stay printed on her face.

"Lady Marion…what a…_pleasant_ surprise"

"Good evening, sir" she replied, stumped. Lady Samara's father. _What now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To answer a few questions, yes this is definitely related to my previous story (Who took my Life?) and it will include a little Valtor/Mandragora/witches and a fourth witch, if you can guess who. By the way, in this version, Oritel's mother holds the flame, it'll be explained further in another chapter. And Valtor and Mandragora are around the same age as Oritel, Marion, etc. **

**So stay tuned, R&R please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sore Loser **

"Lord Gregory, how do you do?" she bowed politely. Although nothing about this meeting was guaranteed to be polite.

"I've come to notify your Headmistress that my daughter has chosen Eraklyon Academy, I couldn't be more proud" he said, the arrogance lurking in his voice. Marion held back the burning desire to roll her eyes. He was a lord, after all.

"I'm sure you are, please give Samara my regards" she replied. He seemed to observe her, carefully.

"_Yes_…and you must be proud beyond words, I assume"

"Me?" she asked, baffled,

"For _this school_, of course" he motioned toward the main building "Alfea's also amongst the greatest, or so I've heard" he pondered. And if he hadn't been a lord, that almost would've passed as an insult.

"And then there's your engagement", Bingo. Marion stiffened, almost instinctively,

"Well, yes. I just…found out myself" she said, rather uncomfortably.

"Queen Regina mentioned you. It's just one thing in which my daughter has come in second. Hopefully this won't happen again" he continued. Marion remained silent. Must everything be a competition to these noblemen? She was almost sure that Samara had no romantic interest whatsoever. But to her father, _everything_ was about politics and ambition.

"If you'll excuse me, my duties await. Good day, Lady Marion" he said. The guards opened Alfea's gates for him as he departed and Marion finally let out the gust of air she'd unconsciously been holding in. To say that the day had been tiring was probably an understatement.

She reached her bedroom and collapsed on top of her bed, but the feel of something small and solid against her side made her sit up. Marion pulled the small silver pocket knife out of her coat, observing it carefully. The Prince's initials were carved into it, and yet it belonged to her. She plopped back down. Whether or not the Prince knew, she would keep this safer than any other treasure.

* * *

"You're kidding?!" Luna scoffed, "He was bold enough to say it to your face?"

"Well of course he was" she replied, throwing her hands up, "He also said he wanted to see me again" she said, dejectedly.

"But you know you don't have to, right? I mean, your engaged" Luna said, putting on a pair of navy blue mittens. Marion looked away and Luna gawked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't _tell_ him?"

"It's not that I didn't want to! Things just got out of hand pretty fast" Marion explained.

"Look I had no idea Alister was so obnoxious, but the sooner you tell him, the sooner he'll leave you alone" she warned. And the sudden change in her tone confirmed that she wasn't kidding. Marion nodded.

"I'll do it as soon as I can"

"No, you'll do it today. I want to visit Radius at Red Fountain, and you're coming with me"

"We're doing what?!" Marion asked, flabbergasted. It wasn't common for them, or _anyone_, to visit their boyfriend. Usually, it was the other way around.

"Relax, the Headmaster isn't even in the city, he has a meeting with the council. My father was also convoked" she said, brushing away all her concern.

"Fine" she agreed hesitantly. Without the Headmaster around, it couldn't be that bad.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

When they arrived, Radius too was shocked, but not displeased. He all but spun Luna around, in elation.

"Radius, you haven't seen Alister, have you? Marion's here to talk to him" Luna explained. Marion could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks. Never in her life had she visited a guy before, let alone in his dorm. Oh if her father could see her now…

"Sure, last time I saw him he was in the stables. The only teacher who goes down there is Codatorta, and today's his day off"

"In that case, I think I'll go look for him" Marion said, and trotted down the stairs toward the stables, which were located in a separate section of the school, near the arena. When she arrived, the large wooden doors were wide open.

"Hello? Alister?" she called. No answer.

Marion walked in, amazed by the number of horses lined up on both sides, each horse more beautiful than the next. She stepped forward to a tall, white stallion who immediately bent his head, indicating that he was allowing her to pet him.

"Hey there, beautiful" she whispered, smoothing out his mane.

"Marion" someone said, behind her. She knew that voice…but it didn't belong to Alister. She spun around, taken aback.

"Prince". He was handsome alright, from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expression of his voice. And well defined with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong" he immediately corrected, "I'm pleased to see you",

Marion smiled, "I'm here with my friend Luna, who wanted to see her boyfriend" she told him. He chuckled.

"_Princess_ Luna?" he asked, Marion nodded and he seemed to understand.

"Radius is my roommate" he explained. Marion couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"It's a small world"

"I'll say" he answered, grinning. And then he stepped closer, until they were standing only inches away.

"I really am glad to see you again. I was worried about you" he admitted. Marion looked up, surprised by his statement, but _definitely_ not disappointed. His gaze, which seemed to be glued to hers, suddenly flicked up to her forehead.

"Oh, this" she said putting her fingers over her bruise, "It doesn't even hurt", she said honestly.

"Marion, I'm glad you're here, because there's something I wanted to talk to you about", he began, _oh lord, he knew. He knew and he would call her out on it. _

"I know we barely know each other, but if you don't mind, I'd like to know you" _Oh…?_

"I think I would, too" she replied without another thought. Oritel laughed lightly, making her blush. She suddenly hated how his every reaction had an effect on hers.

"Great" he said, smiling widely for the first time.

"Oritel, I can't find it- _Marion_?" Alister asked, as he entered the stables. And his face was full of confusion.

"I told you Codatorta locked all the saddles away…" Oritel replied to the unfinished question. But his voice seemed strained.

"Yeah sure" Alister replied dismissively, "why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he demanded. As if she had a reason to.

"Why should I have? I came here with Luna, and it certainly wasn't to see you" she answered curtly. _Of course_ _it was a lie, she'd come to see him, specifically. But she refused to let his ego grow any bigger. Nor could she let things with Oritel end before they even started._

"I was under the impression that we'd hit it off pretty well the other day, didn't we?" he asked, innocently. _Jerk. What was his problem? She couldn't even look Oritel to the face. _

"We both know what I mean to you" he bit out. Marion stared at him, wide-eyed and so angry she could hardly get the words out. Her lips quivered as she spoke,

"I'm not sure what you saw, but I'll say this again, I have _no_ interest in being near you!" she growled, and trudged out of the stables, the tears of embarrassment and frustration and regret all mixed together, burned in her eyes.

"Marion!" someone called, but she couldn't even bother to distinguish who it was. Nor did she want to. So she ran.

Marion reached Radius's dorm and knocked loudly as a warning, before barging in.

"Luna we're leaving" she said, still on the brim of tears.

"Marion, but, what happe-"

"We have to go" she repeated, sharply. Luna shot Radius an apologetic look, but he kissed her cheek and nodded, understandingly.

* * *

Valtor wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was _drained_. But he had to keep going, keep training, he had to keep getting stronger. It was the least the witches expected of him.

According to the universe, there was light and there was darkness. And everyone chose a path. But this hadn't been his case. He was fabricated into darkness. Created by a portion of the dragon flame and the darkness of the shadow phoenix, and brought to life by the ancestral witches, themselves.

He never actually met the keeper of the opposing side of his power. But when Valtor realized the amount of darkness hidden within him, he lost the ability to imagine anything different. There were days when he felt like a pawn, a token used by the dark lord and his mothers at will. But he was grateful for it. The resentment and hatred only fueled the darkness within, and as he'd been taught by the witches, darkness meant power. But just how much darkness was enough? Even the lord of the shadows had been impressed with his work, when Valtor was presented to him.

The light was now a mirage and nothing more. There was nothing real about it. His mother's never grew tired of telling him that someday, he would meet and fight against the keeper of the dragon flame. And he would have to be the one to prevail. And he never stopped wondering what the light would look like.

Valtor reached out without another thought and attacked a large tree. And even its sturdy trunk couldn't resist, coming down instantly.

"You never let your guard down, do you?" Mandragora said, appearing behind the fallen tree. Valtor observed her, in her dark cloak, her black tresses of hair with deep purple streaks running in between. She was attractive, but who knew what her final appearance would be once she allowed the darkness to engulf her. It was a different process for everyone.

Regular people could either dwell in the darkness, allowing it to consume them. Or they could run away. And Mandragora wasn't running, at least not from them. Valtor wasn't sure what she'd gone through, but whatever it was, it left a mark. A mark that was there for anyone to see if they simply tried. If they cared.

"It's not in my nature" he replied automatically, much like everything else he did.

"It couldn't hurt you to learn" she mused, "What did the witches say to you this time?" she asked, smirking. Mandragora was only a few years older. But she was the only one who knew the hell he was actually put through. And cared.

"They're still frustrated" he said, nearly breathless from his training, "They're still not strong enough"

"Isn't that why they have you..?"

"Exactly. But nothing is ever enough, you know them. All they can think about is pleasing lord Darkar"

"The witches are his _servants_, Valtor, it's their job to want to please him. Just not at your expense" she told him, he chuckled.

"Touché"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, irritably.

"Tell me you didn't actually expect the witches to bring you along, without anything in return?" he asked, bemused. But Mandragora merely sighed, answering his question. He knew she wasn't that stupid.

"You know, I saw her today" she said suddenly. A moment of silence passed before either of them spoke. Valtor knew who she meant, even without the mention of a name.

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Of course it does" she argued.

"It doesn't" he shot back, "Not until she has the dragon flame in her hands. A lot can happen"

"You didn't see the way he looked at her" Mandragora said quietly. "It'll be hers, I know it. She's the target" she said. Valtor looked away. The breeze was becoming colder, the afternoon coming to an end.

"She will be, once the flame is in her hands. And maybe not even then" he replied. She looked at him, taken aback.

"What else do you need?"

"I need to be stronger"

* * *

"Forgive me but I still don't see what the big deal is"

"It was embarrassing, Luna. He was just about to ask me out when Alister came in"

"Ugh, that lunatic. Believe me" she said, taking her hand, "If I had known he was that neurotic, I never would've let it happen" she swore. Marion sighed.

"I appreciate it, but it was my fault. And I'll have to carry with the consequences"

"Wait a minute now, you have to be kidding me. You can't punish yourself for _one_ silly misunderstanding. You wanted to make a friend, there's no harm in that"

"To us, there isn't. But Oritel is a Prince, and no matter what my intentions were, I did go out with Alister and now he knows. And when he finds out we're engaged-"

"When he finds out you're engaged, he'll realize how fortunate he is to have you" Luna interrupted. Marion smiled. In reality, she was fortunate to have such a good friend.

"Thanks Luna, I think I'm going for a walk. I still have homework to finish and I'll need to concentrate"

"Need me to come with you..?" she asked. Marion shook her head, and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll be fine",

She left the dorm and walked down the corridor, some fresh air would do it…this day just needed to be over. A familiar face was currently walking down the hall, in her direction.

"Ms. Faragonda" she greeted.

"Marion, dear, just the person I was looking for"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm going to require your help. You see, we have a new transfer student from the realm of Melody. Her name is Matlin and I was hoping you could help her catch up just a bit in her training, if it's not too much to ask?"

"Of course not, Headmistress. I'd be happy to" she said, putting on her best smile, Faragonda seemed pleased (and convinced).

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow in class- oh and if you can, introduce her to your friends" she asked, gently. Marion nodded,

"Of course, Ms. Faragonda" she said, as they departed. _Matlin_…Marion bit her lip, she'd have to remember that. She of all people knew what it was like to be new in a huge school with hundreds of students.

She walked down the stairs and toward the main entrance, pushing the doors open, completely dejected.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again", Oritel said to her. Marion stopped dead in her tracks, watching as he stood up from the bottom step where he'd been sitting -and waiting, apparently.

"Oritel…what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Why did you keep running when I called?" he asked, genuine concern plastered all over his face. Marion remained quiet for a long moment, before descending the few steps that kept them apart.

"Oritel I should've been more honest-" she began, but he shook his head,

"I'm the one who should've been honest with you. The fact is, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met. And that's not something that's ever happened to me before" he admitted. Marion stared, a little dumbstruck at his confession. _It just didn't seem real._

"Marion, Alister has been my classmate since I entered Red Fountain. Do you really think I don't know what he's like? You're not the first woman he's hassled, and I'm sure you won't be the last. And that's not your fault" he told her in a stern, authoritative tone.

"But, I thought, I mean…you're not _mad_?" she asked. His expression suddenly softened.

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of person, and that's what I want you to see" he said, reaching toward her and pushing a curl away from her eye, gently.

"I haven't stopped thinking of you either" she admitted abruptly, staring up at him. There was something about the warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out. And if this _was_ in fact a dream, she wanted to be sure that she'd obeyed her heart before it was over.

Oritel smiled, and closed the remaining space between them, pressing his lips to hers. She rested her hands against his chest, broad and well-defined, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. And if this was in fact a dream, she definitely didn't want to see to its end.

* * *

**Please R&R, and again guys please stay safe, stay at home, and don't lose the faith. I'm getting assignments sent to my mail these days, as a way of not falling behind, but if anyone is interested in talking about something or nothing at all, I'm free, send me a message **** And as always, thank you for the awesome reviews! Take care, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! First off, I loved all of your reviews, I can't answer a few of the questions because I would be giving too much away lol, sorry about that. However I can say that Oritel's parents will be very much present in this story, and Alister will be sticking around for a bit. Also, I appreciate the good wishes and I hope you're all doing your best to stay safe, God bless everyone. This chapter may be a little long, but that's because of all the free time I've had. Sorry, lol. Any ideas/suggestions/criticism is welcome, anyway please R&R, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: See you Again **

Oritel typed away on his laptop, in his personal study on Domino. He stopped only momentarily to rub his eyes before going back to the long list of emails awaiting his response. Oritel had been setting up a few projects in the Kingdom, and as the soon-to-be King, his advisors were helping in any way they could to make them happen. But Oritel felt perplexed and frustrated, and once again distracted and unable to work. Ever since Marion stepped into his life, it scared him to admit just how often he stopped his work and lost all focus just to wonder what she was doing, or if she was _okay…_that was probably one of his biggest worries now. And while being in Domino was refreshing, it was difficult being so far from her.

_**Flashback**_

_He pulled his shirt off and sat on his bed, looking through his phone idly. Professor Codatorta had promised to give them the workout of their lives, and true to form, he worked them like mules. _

"_You better save yourself while you can" someone snickered. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. Oritel sighed, _

"_What are you talking about, Alister? Save myself from whom?" he asked, not entirely oblivious to his insinuations. _

"_Come on, mate. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Marion?" he asked incredulously, just about ready to lose his temper with him. _

"_Ah" Oritel feigned realization, _

"_You have to stay away from her"_

"_What..?"_

"_I know she seems lovely, but as your friend, I have to warn you" he cautioned. Oritel's grip on his phone suddenly tightened. _

"_It's not the first time you've warned me to stay away from a woman", he said, standing up abruptly and moving towards the door, "But this time, I'm afraid I can't do what you ask" Alister took a hold of his arm, roughly. _

"_You'd be smart to listen to me. Marion is-"_

"_Marion isn't like the typical girls you go out with, because the ones who actually mean something to you are the same ones you drive away each and every time" he said, with the same harsh tone. He didn't usually raise his voice at anyone, but something about how Alister tried to speak of Marion with such freedom and confidence, as if she were another doll in his collection…It bothered him, a lot. He knew what Alister did to the women he went out with and the sole thought of him doing the same to her, burned him from the inside out. _

"_You better watch what you say to me"_

"_Or what?" he replied, pulling his arm out of Alister's grasp. _

"_You don't know the first thing about her"_

"_And you do? Because it seems to me like she's the complete opposite of your usual type" Oritel refuted, raising a brow, questioningly. _

_Alister scoffed, "My point exactly, you'll get bored of her before the end of the week. Just wait" he said, turning to leave the room, _

"_If anyone needs to stay away from Marion that's you"_

_Alister kept his back toward him but awaited a few seconds before slamming the door behind him as he left. _

_Oritel knew Alister was trying to get a reaction out of him and he sure as hell knew better than to fall for it, but that didn't mean it wasn't working. Fortunately, he knew how to contain his temper, he'd dominated that part a long time ago. _

_How a cultured girl like Marion became friends with someone like Alister, he just couldn't understand. But he wasn't about to let him hurt her. It was obvious she had no interest in him, their brief interaction back at the stables told him so. Or at least that was what he thought. Because as his classmate pointed out, he didn't know her all that well either. But he felt like he did. She was clever, perceptive and didn't brag about herself like other women in his circle tended to. And that made her all the more enticing. _

**End of flashback**

Oritel ran a hand through his hair. He'd never felt that way before, about _anyone_. Of course there were other woman who showed interest, even the rather obnoxious ones who practically hovered over him. The problem, however, was solely on his part. There had never been a noble daughter who could capture his attention quite like this one.

And then there was another problem. _He was engaged._ Oritel groaned.

He had yet to meet this woman, but already he tried to imagine what awaited him. As far as he knew, Lord Gregory of Eraklyon had expressed his interest in forming an alliance with Domino, through an arranged marriage with his daughter, Samara. Oritel didn't know much about her except that she was discreet and had excellent manners. She always seemed rather friendly at the events they coincided at. However, he couldn't see himself married to someone who he'd spent years being so formal with, someone who he would sit in bed with and discuss politics and treaties, being King would be a difficult job and it wasn't something he wanted to carry into his bedroom.

Fortunately, he'd heard from his father's advisors that his parents had turned down the offer. Oritel knew how important it was to them that his future wife were from Domino, too. Personally, he'd never given the matter importance. Did it matter where she was from? It would certainly make a few things simpler, but as long as her heart was beautiful, what else did it matter?

He pushed his chair back, moving to stand by the oversized window at the far end of his personal study. As long as he didn't know who this mystery woman was and there was no official presentation, he still had time with Marion. Time to know her and know why she haunted every one of this thoughts. He couldn't simply push her away without discovering the depth of whatever it was that was growing between them.

They'd even shared a kiss two days ago, and despite all his work, he couldn't wait to ask her out for dinner. Oritel smiled at the thought.

* * *

Marion walked toward one of the benches just outside the school. There, sat a girl with a lean figure and shoulder length, sleek black hair. She wore a colorful blouse and a bag with a few brooches pinned onto it.

"Excuse me, Matlin?" she asked, uncertainly. The girl turned to face her, looking a little surprised, then alleviated.

"Yes, and you are Marion?" she asked back. She had a soft, almost melodious voice. Marion smiled.

"I sure am" she said, shaking her hand. Matlin, in comparison to her other classmates, seemed…different. Her style gave off the impression of a free soul. It was refreshing, actually.

Marion spent most of that morning guiding Matlin through simple spells, to begin with. It turned out she was a quick learner and what she lacked in knowledge, she more than made up for in enthusiasm and focus. Pretty soon they were moving onto intermediate level spells, but nothing too complicated. Eventually, lunch time rolled around and Marion invited her to share their table. Except Rachel and Luna had yet to arrive.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So what do you do?" Marion asked, dipping her fork into the salad set in front of her.

"You mean besides school? Well…I sing" she admitted, keenly. Marion raised her brows,

"Seriously? You'll have to let me hear you then" she said, Matlin smiled, appreciatively.

"Hey" a nearly breathless Luna came over to the table, and made a halt at the sight of a new face.

"Hello..?" she greeted somewhat awkwardly. Matlin only smiled and nodded in response, still chewing on her food.

"Oh, Luna this is Matlin, Matlin - Luna" Marion introduced.

"Cool" Luna replied,

"Where's Rachel?"

"Mehh...I don't know, something about kitchen duty? She caused an accident in the herbology lab and apparently, Faragonda isn't having it"

"Ouch. Oh and I have my first 'royal meeting' tomorrow with the King and Queen" she groaned, making a tortured face. Her brother had called just before lunch to inform that she was expected to be in Domino, tomorrow – first thing in the morning.

"_King and Queen_?!" Matlin asked, disbelievingly.

"Of Domino" she added.

"But why is that such a bad thing? On Melody, a meeting with the Royals is a _grand_ opportunity", she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Normally it would be" Luna told her, "Except that these royals are her soon-to-be in-laws". Matlin's curious eyes seemed like they would jump out of her head.

"You're marrying _the Prince_?"

"It's complicated" as in, he still wasn't aware.

"Oh come on, Ree!" Luna used her long time nickname, clearly irritated, "We both know it doesn't _have_ to be",

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Alister said I was bland, boring, and too smart for my own good, I'm pretty sure I'm still missing something", despite sharing an _almost_ passionate kiss with Oritel (because she was pretty sure it was getting there), her self-consciousness had still managed to kick in after Alister's mockery. And the fact that Oritel hadn't called back wasn't helping. Now she was confused. What if she misread him completely..? What if Alister got to him and he'd changed his mind and decided that, actually, no. He wasn't interested in going out with a dull and tedious undergraduate. Well, his rejection would definitely hurt. And it would hurt even further once he realized he was bound to her for good.

"Isn't it Prince _Oritel_?" Matlin asked confused,

"Alister is a guy she went out with a few days ago" Luna explained yet again.

"Guys, it _wasn't_ a date" Marion clarified, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Ok forget Alister, alright? You really _are_ too smart for him. Besides, men aren't interested in a woman's brain, anyway. At least, not the ones I've met" Luna said, dryly. "A queen needs to be seen and not heard, don't I know it" she waved her hand carelessly.

"What about Radius?"

"Actually, Radius seems to be interested in everything I do, no matter how boring it is. But he's not exactly the crowned Prince, is he?" she asked, playfully, "But I'm sure Oritel's not another Alister, if that's what's bugging you" she added. Marion sighed.

"But that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to blurt out the wrong thing and then have him thinking like Alister. Although, he doesn't seem like that type…."

"You trying to convince us…or yourself?" her best friend asked, knowingly.

"I've never actually spoken to him but, even from afar he seems like a nice guy" Matlin shrugged. Luna's expression softened.

"You may be right, but in my experience…he's still a man, Marion, _and_ a royal. The only thing most Kings need is a fertile womb and a gorgeous face to be represented by" Luna concluded. Marion raised her brows and looked between Matlin and Luna, who only exchanged knowing looks as if they were both on the same track.

"Though you were very fortunate with the second part" Luna grinned. Marion could understand her disbelief in men, in general. Her father was said to have cheated on her mother multiple times. Eventually, the King of Solaria changed his ways, but even though the Queen had managed to turn over a new leaf, his daughter had yet to forgive him.

"May I just say that a confined identity is no way to live? Life's too short to let others box you into their idea of what you should be", Matlin declared firmly. Marion and Luna gawked at her for a moment.

"Hmm…she makes a good point" Luna contemplated, a funny expression came over her face, as if she were staring at the dragon flame in person.

"Don't get me wrong. Marriage seems like a great thing, but, I'm not sure that it's for me" she admitted.

"In my case, I have no option…I just wish I knew more about him, maybe then I'd have a better idea of how this…_marriage_ thing is going to go" Marion said as she continued drumming her fingers on the table's surface.

"I think I have an idea…and _oh_ by the way, I love your bag-" Luna cooed,

"Guys!" Marion nearly shrieked.

"Alright, sorry! Colorful things distract me" she said, smacking her forehead. Matlin giggled.

"You want my advice? You'll have the perfect opportunity tomorrow, use it wisely" she said finally. Marion furrowed her brows.

"Okay, what do you mean _exactly_?"

Matlin cleared her throat, in a professional manner.

"You'll be within the palace, won't you? Maybe you'll find what you're looking for there. His parents are bound to go on and on about what their son is like",

"The fact is, his parents are going to sell you a _god_, no royal is going to admit the kind of moron their son really is - assuming that were the case- which I'm not. But you-" Luna instructed, "You have to look deeper"

"Easier said than done" Matlin muttered.

"And if that doesn't work, use your magic, look for something personal of his, then we can-"

"No, no magic" she shook her head vehemently, "I'd feel dishonest. But thanks, I'll think about it" she said quickly. Somehow, she didn't feel desperate enough to steal of piece of his clothing and use such an incredibly strong spell. But her friends were right, she'd have to use this meeting to her advantage, pay close attention and learn more about her fiancée. Marion sighed.

"Suit yourself, Ree" Matlin said, patting her shoulder. Luna looked at her, slightly surprised,

"Hmm…you're catching on"

* * *

"And you're sure he won't be here?" she asked again. The royal guards escorted them to one of many common rooms, where the King and Queen would meet with them. Demetri rolled his eyes.

"For the tenth time, I can't be sure!" he whispered, "But I'm pretty sure he's not", Demetri had overheard her parents when they discussed today's summit. Apparently Oritel had business of some kind in another part of Domino, which had instantly lifted the tension from Marion's shoulders.

"_Pretty sure_ isn't the same as being sure" she whispered back. Her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they waited for the royals to arrive.

"Look if anything goes wrong, we'll come up with something. But just so you know, I'm still the troublemaker and I don't remember giving up my spot" Marion giggled at his comment. Perhaps Demetri was right and this entire meeting would run smoothly, not everything had to be a complete disaster. For once, she would allow herself to just relax.

It wasn't much longer before the King and Queen arrived and Marion had to breathe in deep.

"Your majesties, thank you for having us", her father expressed.

The Queen offered a tight smile but otherwise, remained stoic. Marion bowed before them, as calmly as she could muster. Her brother on the other hand, arched a brow at her, outwardly amused. Fortunately for him, she couldn't smack him in front of the royals.

Queen Regina stood tall by her husband's side, piercing green eyes and fine jewels adorning her wrists and neck. Her look harmonized perfectly with the luxury of the colossal palace, the throne room itself had seemed like something taken out of a storybook. The floor was covered in beautiful golden and turquoise patterns, and a thick red carpet with golden edges led the path from the entrance to their thrones.

"Lady Marion, it's a pleasure, your father speaks very highly of you" King Leander complimented as they took a seat.

Marion smiled. "It's an honor, my lord". The man looked strong, slightly robust and full of laughter. A kind heart at plain sight. She didn't want to say the contrary of her future mother-in-law, but…it was hard not to. For the most part, she seemed indifferent, but that was exactly what Luna had meant when she mentioned the Queen's scrutinizing personality. Even when she wasn't speaking, it was obvious that she was attentive to every word.

"You're even more beautiful than I was told" she mused, observing Marion's physique. She made sure to leave her sleek curls loose around her shoulders (upon her mother's insistence), and her eyelids were a Smokey golden color to enhance her eyes.

"Your parents mentioned you're a student at Alfea College, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am" the answered rolled off the tip of her tongue, almost robotically.

"And why not a school here on Domino? Do they not fulfill your expectations?" she probed. Marion wasn't sure if it was a captious question or just genuine curiosity, but she could sense her father's anxious gaze on her.

"Actually I think they're all very good institutions, your majesty, but my wish is to become strong enough to defend my nation. To become resilient" she replied. The Queen's expression suddenly became one of interest as she glanced toward her husband.

"I have to say I'm _impressed_. And may I add that Headmistress Faragonda is a very good friend of mine" she revealed, with a smile.

The King and Queen, despite her biggest fears, were kind. Queen Regina seemed to be full of questions regarding her studies, her personal interests, and above all, her powers…_how odd_. Marion couldn't piece together what her magic had to do with marrying the Prince, but she tried to lay her questions to rest for now. She didn't want to come off as too inquisitive, or nosy. Soon, the royals and her parents were deeply engaged in conversation. She saw it as a chance to excuse herself, and tried to maintain her composure long enough to escape the room.

Marion leaned against a pillar as soon as she was out, laying a hand to her chest. Air, all she needed was fresh air. If only she knew the way out. The palace was so big, it could probably fit an entire school.

Marion walked down the corridor, staring out window after window. The view was marvelous! Out in the distance beyond the courtyard and the vast extension of the palace grounds, she could see the city and a dense agglomeration of houses, and the Harbor which was just to the south of the Palace. She could hardly believe that someday, this would be her _home_. It wasn't that she was disappointed. In a sense, Marion was grateful. She loved Domino and tried to see this as an opportunity to do something in its benefit. Except that it wouldn't be easy. Not if her role as Queen meant what she thought it would mean.

_A Queen was meant to be seen and not heard…_

She continued walking idly until she reached the bottom of another set of marble stairs, leading up to the next floor. At any other time, she wouldn't have given the idea further thought. But, something was just bugging her to go on up. Luna's advice, as crazy as it sounded, was more and more convincing each time. And surely enough, before she could stop herself, her feet were taking her up the next flight of stairs.

Her steps became lighter, quieter as she reached the top, trying not to alert any guards should there be any- wait, what was she _thinking?_ She wasn't even supposed to be here! _And yet here we are_…her mind told her, driven by the desire to know what she was getting herself into. But was it really necessary to invade his privacy to find an answer? Probably not.

_This isn't right!_ She chastised herself, but even _that_ wasn't stopping her.

She turned left and the entire décor was slightly different…the floor was an elegant navy blue color. And then there were portraits of a child who she believed to be Oritel. It didn't take much longer before she realized that this entire wing of the Palace belonged to him.

Suddenly she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. There were two large doors nearly at the end of the hall…the largest pair of doors she'd come across.

_His bedroom…._

She began taking slow steps, until she heard something coming from downstairs…a guard? Whatever it was, it was getting louder and Marion gasped.

* * *

"Oritel, glad to see you're back, I thought you were spending the entire day in the city?" his squire greeted as he was escorted from his car.

"I was" he replied dryly, straightening his jacket, "But my parents organized a meeting without my knowledge and I wanted to make sure everything was alright" his squire only nodded in understanding, but Oritel had a pretty good idea of what it was about. Actually, he hoped to be wrong.

He entered the palace, greeting the guards as he went and looking down at his watch. H_e probably had enough time to head up to his bedroom and freshen up before seeing his parents and facing whatever this was about…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So sorry for taking this long to update, it's been almost a month, I think? These online classes aren't easy. Anyway, I hope everyone's doing okay, and making the best of your free time during this quarantine. Also, a big thank you to those who reviewed, it truly means a lot. Now onto the story, R&R please!**

**Chapter 6: Pity Party**

Marion panicked, her heart beat accelerating at the evident sound of footsteps coming closer. She looked around frantically at the other doors.

"_Eenie, meenie, minee…"_

She quickly picked one and entered, leaving the door partly open. How _did_ she manage to get herself into this situation? Well, so much for trying to go with Luna and Matlin's plan…_this couldn't get any worse._

Marion peered out from inside the dark room as a man, tall with broad, sturdy shoulders and auburn hair stood in front of the two large doors across the hall. Marion didn't need to guess, she knew who that was and soon found herself taking back those last few words. Oritel opened the doors and left them wide as he stepped in, loosened his tie and shook off his jacket. A large, king-sized bed occupied a large portion but his master bedroom was vast, nonetheless. Was that where she would be sleeping once they were married? She couldn't help but wonder even in the midst of this ridiculous situation.

Marion regarded him for a long moment, he looked…tense. She wondered what had him so preoccupied, although whatever it was surely wasn't any of her business. _But it will be_…her internal voice said. When he started unfastening the buttons of his shirt and shaking it off, revealing his toned chest, she shut her eyes. There was no way she would see her future husband before they had…well…

Suddenly, he moved toward his bedroom door and Marion froze with fear, just waiting for him to spot her and call her out on her snooping. But fortunately he only pushed his door to a close and after a few minutes she could vaguely hear a rustling sound and then running water. That was her cue. She immediately left the room before her fiancée finished his shower and surprised her outside his room. _How embarrassing_ _would that be?_ She thought, blushing madly.

She found her way back into the common room only to discover that her brother had fallen 'ill'.

"Forgive me your majesties, I lost my way", she excused herself. The King simply smiled.

"Fear not my dear, you're not the first person to get lost, heck, even I can't find my way around sometimes" Leander said, chuckling. Marion smiled, gratefully.

"We thank you for your invitation your majesties, but I'm afraid we must go" Grace apologized while placing a hand on her son's shoulder, who gave Marion a strange look. _What was he up to, this time?_

"Shall we call a doctor? What are you feeling?" Regina insisted.

"It's both my head and my stomach ma'am, I'm afraid I may be coming down with something, the flu perhaps, we'd better go before I pass it onto someone"

"In that case, we really must be going" her father said quickly, "Marion, please help your brother out" he ordered.

"Yes father…your majesties, it has been a great honor" she bowed for her future in-laws and moved toward Demetri, allowing him to place an arm over her shoulders for support.

"Oh well, in that case, why don't you join us next week?" the King asked. Marion turned her neck faster than lightning.

"Next week?" her mother asked,

"But of course. I _almost _forgot" the Queen mumbled, and for some reason it sounded forced, as if she wasn't too happy with the King's unexpected invitation.

"We'll be having a small feast, celebrating a recent settlement with another land" she explained hesitantly, "You are welcome to join us. But I'm sure you understand that it wouldn't be the best moment to make any announcements" she said, guardedly, obviously referring to her engagement.

Marion was only beginning to understand what was really going on. It seemed as though the King had his mind made up and wanted Marion as Oritel's fiancée. Queen Regina, on the other hand, still wasn't convinced. And judging from what Luna had told her about the Queen, Marion didn't push aside the possibility that Regina might have already had other plans for her son. Plans that didn't include her. And she had to wonder just what land it was that they'd made a treaty with.

"No of course not" her father said, a small crease forming between his brows, "But I trust that our settlement remains" he said, in a careful tone.

"I'm a man of my word" was all the King responded. According to her father, the King's exact words had been _if she's found to be a fit and appropriate match for my son, worthy of carrying the sacred flame, they shall marry. She will be considered before all others. _And her father had considered it a closed deal. But from the way things looked, Marion wasn't so sure anymore.

The Queen remained silent, merely offering a tight smile. Marion felt the anxiety suddenly return to her. Was she not enough? Were the feelings she harbored for the Prince not enough to meet their standards? Oh right, feelings had nothing to do with royal or political matters. How foolish. It felt as though she was competing by herself and _losing_. Falling behind an invisible competitor. Or whoever else the Queen had in mind for Oritel.

Marion glanced up at her brother as they left the palace, feeling no better than she did upon their arrival. Or maybe she did feel worse. _Undervalued _was more like it. Aside from Demetri's sluggish pace, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Nothing visible, at least.

"Will you tell me what's happening?" she whispered, looking straight ahead. Demetri looked in every direction before answering her question.

"You'll thank me for this" he whispered.

"Oh?"

"The Prince arrived not too long ago, I had to do something to get us out of there", he told her. Marion attempted to hide her blush beneath her smooth locks.

"He did?" she asked, as innocently as she could muster. She definitely wasn't going to admit to her brother that she had been standing at the entrance of his bedroom just _moments _ago. Let alone that she'd seen him shirtless.

"You owe me large, little sister" he told her, "By the way, you'll need to use some sort of spell on me when we get home, I need to at least _look_ sick", Marion giggled.

"Would you settle for the chicken pox?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows. He made a face before shaking his head. What was she to do without him?

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" he said suddenly, in absolute seriousness. She looked up at him, expectantly.

"How true is it that you've been speaking to a man named Alister?" he asked. Marion widened her eyes, his question taking her by surprise.

"I'm not. I mean he approached me once but, we're not friends or anything" she assured him, which really was the truth. But Marion didn't see the harm in sparing him the details of how he embarrassed her in front of the man who would be her husband. Or who _could _be.

"I'm glad. Just be sure to stay away from him, Ree, you definitely don't want to mix yourself up with a man of his type", Marion tilted her head slightly,

"What do you mean..?"

"He belongs to a wealthy family in Eraklyon, _De la Cour,_ he seems to think he's above all of us because his father owns shares and properties in several places. You'd be surprised at how many girls would jump at the chance to marry into his family. He just hasn't realized that his classmates aren't one of those girls" he said, rolling his eyes. Marion shook her head, in disbelief.

"I feel better though, knowing that he isn't harassing you or anything"

"Why would you think he was harassing me?"

"Because he's been talking about you. He even mentioned you to one of my friends, claiming that you expressed interest in him, or some garbage" his displeasure was palpable. If Marion thought her brother was one to overreact, the thought was no longer.

"Not even in his wildest dreams" she said calmly.

"You'll be a thousand times safer marrying Oritel. He's a good guy. He'd take good care of you" her brother continued, surprising her yet again. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, Marion had known that Demetri and Oritel knew each other, they weren't friends or anything, but they were familiar with each other since both attended Red Fountain. But now it sounded like her brother actually wanted this marriage, just as much as her parents and the King, did.

That was, if Queen Regina hadn't managed to sway his opinion in another direction.

On Monday morning, Marion walked toward her first class feeling like a zombie. Her feet were moving while her mind was far off the mark. Despite excusing herself rather early to go to bed, her night had been a restless one. Especially after finding a missed call from Oritel, which she had yet to return. Or maybe she wouldn't.

After much pondering and going over the entire situation five or ten times, she'd come to the conclusion that maybe stepping back would be the best way to go about it, for now at least. And maybe, just maybe, they could start over fresh when they were officially introduced to each other at his palace. _If _that ever happened. And if it didn't, having to see him marry someone else wouldn't hurt so much. And he would never know.

"So was I right or was I right?" Luna asked her over breakfast.

"You were right about one thing, the Queen is not to be underestimated" Marion replied. Luna raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"She didn't yell at you or anything, did she?"

"No, but I confirmed that she doesn't like me"

"Oh nonsense", Luna said, offhandedly, "Why wouldn't she like _you_ of all people? You're smart, beautiful, and hard-working, if my parents could adopt you, I'm sure they would", she said, shaking her head, "that's crazy"

"Well, she doesn't. She practically insinuated to my face that she had other plans for Oritel",

"Well as long as you have the King's approval, you should be safe. In the long run, it's all that really matters", Luna said, definitively. Marion knew she was right to a certain degree, since the King was always the one to have the final word, no matter what anyone else thought. But with Regina, it was an entirely different case. She wasn't just the regular, sit back and smile, kind of royal. She was a woman who held great power over both the King and his court and she knew how to make use of it. Her sole presence was enough to inflict a feeling of respect. And Marion wasn't sure there was anything she could do against that. If love wasn't enough, than she didn't know what was. Did she honestly just think that? _Love?_

"You know, you could always go straight for the Prince _himself_, gain his affection. Win his approval directly" Luna's tone was too suggestive for her liking.

"No Luna, I can't. If Oritel finds out that I already knew about this, he'll just think I was taking advantage of the situation or something. It wouldn't be right" she chastised. Her best friend shrugged.

"And if he doesn't?" she probed.

"Then it'll only be a matter of time before Regina chooses someone else for her son", her dream would end before it even started, but she didn't say this. She didn't want anyone to see her disappointment. Because as hesitant as she was in the beginning, Marion couldn't deny the small ounce of hope that had built up within her.

"Suit yourself", Luna muttered, finally giving up. Or finally seeing her point. Marion sighed deeply.

"What would you do in my place?" she asked. Luna turned to look at her fully.

"Honestly?"

"Of course", after a moment of silence, she responded.

"I have no idea"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It'd only been a few days since they'd last set foot in the ridiculously luxurious palace. But time did nothing to ease her nerves. The Queen said it was a small feast, but there had to be at least one-hundred people here tonight, which was already more than she expected. The ostentatiously detailed pillars, painted in brilliant white gave Marion the sense that she stood out in her black gown. The long black gown, with wide straps that crossed over her chest and back, which according to her friends, would make her look thinner. Not that she'd ever minded her silhouette before. In fact, Marion was quite comfortable with her figure, despite not paying much attention to it. Perhaps all of her training was to blame. Her eyes were once again enhanced by makeup, providing a more striking look.

A few nobles walked by, offering a kind greeting as they passed. Marion smiled politely and continued to move about with her parents and brother, until they reached the ceremony Hall. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Its marble floor so carefully polished that it reflected the light of the enormous crystal-gold chandelier, hanging high above. And its ceiling was ornamented with a mural of clouds in a deep blue sky, making the entire place look _magical._

She watched with interest as King Leander shook hands with another royal, a short, robust man with a thick accent. And he was accompanied by his wife and daughter. Two daughters actually. One of them was probably about her age, tall, with bluish locks of hair and a narrowed gaze, she had an authoritarian look upon her. The other girl was younger and reminded her a bit of Matlin. The preamble of the ceremony was fairly short, King Leander attributed this to the fact that his new ally had a great voyage ahead of him. He was from Havram, a small but wealthy city in Eraklyon that bordered with another realm.

Oritel stood by his side, looking as sturdy and as handsome as ever. And it didn't go past her unnoticed that both sisters were giggling and staring rather bluntly at him, but in his defense, he didn't really seem to notice. Or care.

And suddenly, two young men moved forward to stand beside the foreign man. One of them she recognized instantly. It was _Alister._

He was still a few inches shy of Oritel, but stood upright, looking as bothered and arrogant as ever. Marion couldn't imagine how he must've felt, knowing that his family would be associated to Oritel's. Both men looked so peeved, it was almost comical. She could see her brother smirking ever so subtly.

There were so many people here that for a moment, Marion thought she would actually pull it off and get through the night without any awkward encounters. But maybe that was stretching her luck too far. As many of the guests moved to the dance floor, and others stood by and conversed, Marion decided to take a seat somewhere until it was over. She glanced one final time to where Oritel stood now, chatting with the elder daughter of his new associate, who she presumed was also Alister's sister. The girl moved closer to say something into his ear, and whatever it was had Oritel smiling, and Marion's insides churning painfully. The woman pulled away after a few short seconds, and they continued talking and sharing smiles.

But the apparent flirting didn't bother Marion half as much as her reaction did.

She realized that it scared her. That she didn't _want_ to be affected by this, nor did she want to be mad at Oritel for it. He was the Prince after all, and a free man, he could do whatever he pleased with _whomever_ he pleased. And besides, he'd been nothing but kind to her, nothing but a gentleman. It was better this way, she told herself. But still, her heart refused to slow down.

Marion started walking in the opposite direction when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, a little startled.

"Marion…hey. I didn't think I'd get a chance to see you again, let alone talk to you" Alister told her, a little too intense for her liking. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Actually, you don't. I have _nothing_ to say to you" but as she tried to walk around him, he stood in her way again, effectively blocking her path.

"I know we didn't end on good terms, I just want to make things right. Since Oritel is so busy with Blair, I thought we could use this opportunity" he smirked. _So her name was Blair…oh, _he definitelyhe knew what he was doing.

"End on good terms? Alister, _we _never existed" she signaled between them, "There's nothing to talk about, nothing is going to change" she said determinately. But when she tried to walk away this time, he grabbed her arm with a considerate amount of force.

"What's your problem?"

"No woman has ever turned me down so bluntly! Who exactly do you think you are?" he growled, lowering his voice, Marion winced. The pressure he used on her arm was gradually increasing. Telling him off would only boost his anger and cause him to make a scene, but there was no way she would give into his threats. She'd been raised to respect men, not to fear them.

"If that were true than why do you insist? Haven't I made it clear that I'm not interested? What do you want Alister? If you can have anyone you want, then why me? I'm nothing special as you've pointed out, and not for the first time" she bit out. His grip on her only seemed to tighten as he considered her words. Marion grimaced again, trying her best to remain stoic and failing. She couldn't use her magic to defend herself, not here. And Alister knew that.

"You're not" he said dryly "Which is why I find it absurd that you would even consider to turn down such an offer. Do you know who I am?" he asked, with a tone of astonishment. Her composure was beginning to crumble.

"If you think that I'm going around seeking for a marriage proposal and a man to accept my dowry, than you're _sorely_ mistaken!"

"Actually, I assumed you were looking for a man who'll accept you without one. That's why I insist Marion, I don't care if you have nothing to offer", he said heatedly. He would accept her _without _one? Marion was two seconds away from slapping him senseless! People were even starting to stare at them and whispering. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before-

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" Oritel's commanding voice came from behind her. It was almost deadly. He stepped forward and stood in front of Marion protectively, causing Alister to drop her arm straightaway. By this time, it was almost purple. Oritel glanced down at it momentarily, looking disturbed.

"This is none of your business, _your majesty_. Why don't you tend to the rest of your guests" Alister said bitterly.

"You're wrong, Marion _is_ my business. She's my guest and you will not make her uncomfortable in _my_ home", he hissed.

Alister scoffed. "And what if I do?"

"You can ask your father what he thinks once my guards have escorted you out, humiliating both him and the rest of your family. Or you can wait for me outside, either way" he replied, as a matter-of-fact.

"You have no claim on her, so what the hell is it to you?" he spat moving closer. Oritel's face darkened and for a split second, Marion considered running off to find Demetri to help her break up their fight.

"Get out, before I do something I really regret" Oritel seethed. Alister stared at him, before clenching his fists at his sides.

"This doesn't end our conversation" he sneered at Marion before pushing past Oritel, roughly. It was a good thing he was stronger, otherwise Alister would've knocked him down.

"Are you okay..?" he asked, frowning, concern written all over his face. He probably knew Alister like Demetri did, if not more.

"I'm okay, thank you" she said, quietly as he examined her arm.

"I didn't know my parents would invite you, if I had, I wouldn't have left you alone" he said, vehemently. Marion smiled at his comment, she simply couldn't help it no matter how jealous she'd been just mere minutes ago. She wondered why he wasn't with Blair anymore.

"Is your family in attendance?" he asked, slightly confused as to how or why she was here.

"Oh yes, their…around" she said, trying to sound casual, "I wasn't sure if you would be here either"

"My parents asked me to return from Magix" he explained, "It was something they'd been planning for a while now, so it only seemed fitting to celebrate" he explained. Marion nodded, understanding.

"Oritel is it really okay for you to be talking to me? I mean, I wouldn't want to upset the King and Queen-" she tried. Oritel's brows pulled together.

"Why would they be upset? Like I said, _you_ are my guest. Not to mention the most beautiful woman here" he gazed into her eyes, unwaveringly. Marion blushed and looked away, laughing lightly. It was a typical reaction whenever she was nervous.

"I love it when you smile", he said, amused. Was he flirting with her? Perhaps she was imagining things. She was probably the complete opposite of Alister's sister, or at least she was when it came to their appearances. For some reason, Oritel seemed to lower his gaze from her eyes to another part of her face, her cheeks more specifically. Was it her dimples, perhaps? Her mother had always claimed that they were cute, and quite distinctive. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about being called cute at her current age.

"Would you grant me this piece?" Oritel asked. And against her better judgment, Marion found herself taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor.

They moved swiftly in comfortable silence for a good extent of the piece played by the orchestra.

"How have you been..?" he asked her suddenly, as the melody changed to something much slower. Oritel secured his arm around her waist, while she draped her right arm over his shoulders and held his hand with her left.

"I've been good, just a little busy" she replied.

"I tried calling you-"

"I'm sorry", Marion said quickly, "I should've called back" she added a little embarrassed. Because his thoughtfulness only made her rethink her decision to stay away from him, and consequently, it made her feel much worse for ignoring him the way she had.

"That's fine. I'm sorry to be so direct, but what is it that Alister wants from you?" his tone became slightly more _demanding_. If she wasn't so infatuated with the man, she might have thought he was jealous. Marion sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I think he's upset because I've always refused him", Oritel remained silent for a while.

"I could have a word with his father if it'll get him to leave you alone"

"No, no Oritel, its fine. I can defend myself, I just didn't want to make a scene and ruin the evening for everyone" she explained calmly. Oritel stared at her, astounded.

"You shouldn't _have_ to defend yourself Marion. He shouldn't harass you to begin with. Although I can't say that I blame him for laying eyes on you…" he muttered, but Marion wasn't sure if those last words were really meant for her ears.

"Still, it's not something you should have to stand. I won't allow it" he said again, leaving no room for defiance.

"That's very sweet of you but, his father had an alliance with yours now, the last thing I want to cause is trouble"

"His father needs this alliance far more than we do" he lowered his voice and pulled Marion just a little closer to him, "My father is helping him to save his business. He wouldn't think twice about putting his son in place if it means keeping this deal" Oritel told her quietly. His whispering in her ear was giving her the chills.

"My brother warned me about him" she blurted, and again Oritel had that strange look on his face. Something like confusion.

"You have a brother..?"

"His name is Demetri, he attends Red Fountain"

"Wait, Demetri the son of Lord Damon? _That_ Demetri?" he asked, Marion giggled at his expression.

"The one and only"

"I actually have several classes with him, he's pretty cool" Oritel said, approvingly. Marion wondered suddenly if revealing her brother's identity to him was such a good idea. But frankly, being in his arms like this now, she couldn't bring herself enough to care. Not about their troubles, and not about the people surrounding them and staring and most likely wondering why the Prince was giving all of his attention to her.

"I'm glad that you came tonight" he told her, honestly.

It wasn't a good thing exactly, she still had so much to worry about. His mother, Alister, and losing her place by his side. But Oritel had the ability to make her forget all of it. Which was just another one of the many reasons why she was falling harder each time.

* * *

**A/N: I think I might have made this chapter a bit too long lol. Again, I'd love to hear your ideas! I was thinking about writing a chapter in Oritel's POV, entirely. Still not sure though. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to R&R! Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On Saturday afternoon, Marion accompanied her father to White Cliff harbor to close an important business deal. This was usually the kind of thing Demetri would do, except that he had other plans he couldn't cancel, and Damon was pleased with the idea of taking his daughter along.

Her arm looped through his as they walked along the pier, passing by the row of ships. Marion lifted her head to the sky. It was now a symphony of colors as the sun was beginning to set, the salty breeze becoming chillier.

"My associate is waiting for me" Damon informed, "Would you prefer to wait here?"

"I would if you don't mind" Marion replied. Her father touched her elbow lightly before walking toward his partner: a short, plump man who smoked too much and never smiled. But he was excellent at making investments, which was why her father had chosen him despite all things.

After watching them shake hands and enter his expensive ship, Marion continued to walk alone until she reached the very end of the pier. She sat on the edge of the wooden boardwalk and sighed contently, letting her feet sway above the waters.

Marion lost track of how much time had passed when someone spoke.

"Beautiful afternoon isn't it..?" She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"..Prince..?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he asked teasingly, in that velvety deep voice of his. Marion blushed,

"Sorry" she replied, as he took a seat by her side. This was one of the few times since she met him that he was dressed so casually. Well, as casual as a prince was allowed. He wore a beige jacket, with a white button-down shirt and jeans. Still, he looked _breathtaking_. She couldn't help notice the closeness between them, the side of his thigh touching hers. It seemed to be all she could think about while they sat there in silence.

"What are you doing here..?"

"I needed a break I guess…" he said, his voice trailing off. The phrase was simple yet she couldn't help notice something different in his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts..?" she tried. Oritel smiled, melting her heart in the process.

"I suppose that sometimes I forget how hard this job can be," he said quietly. She furrowed her brows,

"It mustn't be easy" Marion agreed. "But if anyone could do it, that would be you," she said, nudging him lightly.

"How so..?" the corner of his mouth turned up.

"I think you're just what Domino needs. So is the King" she added, "But when he steps down, we won't have to worry. We'll have you" While she spoke, his gaze was fixed on her, affectionately.

"You're just the person I wanted to see tonight" he admitted. Marion giggled.

"Am I?"

"Of course," he said, lowering his voice, "I'd never miss a chance to see those eyes", Marion felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Do you always say things like that?" she was flustered by his complimenting, it only complicated things even further. She still didn't know if she would be the one to stand at his side. The opportunity had almost been taken away from her as soon as it was given. Marion didn't want the heartbreak, she didn't want the hurt that would come with the Queen's final decision, whatever it may be. But resisting this man was becoming harder and harder every day.

"Only you" he answered simply. Marion lowered her gaze as she spoke, keeping her tone light. She couldn't let him see what lay beneath the surface.

"Why..?", she whispered.

"Are you really asking me that?" Oritel asked, disconcerted. His eyes suddenly softened.

"Marion you already know how I feel about you. I've been nothing but honest, nothing but _patient_", he was right. She'd known since the day he kissed her on the steps of her school.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining…I just wish I knew whether or not you feel the same"

"Oritel, I _do_. I mean wish I could" she said pained, "But if your mother found out, I mean-"

"Hey" He brushed the hair back from her face, "forget my mother. It's just you and me here, I don't see anyone else" he gestured toward their surroundings. Marion remained silent.

"Why are you so worried about her anyway?" he asked, suspiciously. Marion realized that if he didn't know the answer to that, he most likely didn't know they were looking for his future wife, either. Probably discarding her, in the process.

"Marion!" she turned to see her father turning his head in every direction, looking for her. Until their eyes met and he remained still, slightly surprised.

"I guess you have to go..?" he said, disapprovingly.

"I should," she said, just as she was about to stand Marion stopped herself.

"Oritel, I-", she opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come easy. So instead, she said something that went against her better judgment.

"I wish I could tell you what I feel", he stared at her warily.

"I want to talk about this," he said firmly, "When can I see you again?" her heart gave a jolt at the hope in his voice.

"Does tomorrow sound good?" she offered, shooting another glance at her father who stared at them curiously, from a distance.

"No, tomorrow's impossible. I'm busy" he remembered suddenly, without giving further explanation. Marion figured it had something to do with his obligations in the court.

"Next week. Right here. Same time"

Marion nodded eagerly, not wanting to keep her father waiting any longer. "Same time", she agreed, as they stood up together.

Realizing that Damon was looking away, she stretched up and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, and Oritel seized the opportunity to hold her there, against him. All he wanted was to be near her, even if for a few seconds. How many times had he imagined himself holding her like this since the day they met? If it weren't for the fact that she seemed so cautious around him, Oritel never would've let her go.

"Don't be late" she whispered in his ear, before pulling away from him and running back toward her father. He waved at Lord Damon, who bowed from afar, offering a smile. Oritel had to wonder what her father thought about him after what he'd just seen. He touched his cheek and smiled to himself. He had done the right thing coming here.

* * *

Marion awoke very early. More specifically, she was the first to be awake of everyone else in her home. She may or may not have a slight case of insomnia.

Since she obviously wasn't going back to sleep, Marion took the grocery list her mother had left for the maid and headed out, deciding to get them herself. In the market street, merchants were busy setting up their tents and putting their merchandise out. Nobody noticed the lone redhead strolling through the market this early in the morning. It was one of the things she loved most about Domino. There was never any danger in going out alone. People were decent, even the occasionally obnoxious college boys.

After finding most of the items on the list, Marion decided to make another round in case there was anything else she needed.

And her eyes widened as she turned the corner.

"Is there anything else I can help you with..?" a merchant asked.

A tall woman, with a long silk cloak around her shoulders, was purchasing several items not too far from where she stood. From the color of her locks and clear soprano voice, Marion recognized her instantly.

But by the time she wanted to turn away, Blair caught sight of her. She stared blankly for a few seconds before reacting.

"…Marion, right..?" she asked with a cunning smile. Marion found her slightly intimidating, though she tried to remain indifferent.

"You were at the ball the other night, at Oritel's palace?" she reminded.

"…Blair?" Marion asked back. The woman nodded.

"Walk with me" she ordered. And Marion couldn't help the sudden chagrin that invaded her. They weren't exactly friends. Though they weren't enemies either. But mainly, she was Alister's sister. She didn't want to seem paranoid, but at the moment, she really didn't know what to expect. And yet she obeyed without complaint.

"So Oritel tells me your friends" so she was straightforward. Marion's brows pulled together. What did it matter to her anyway?

"Mhmm"

"He likes you, you know" she continued.

"I'm sorry..?"

"He and I are close," Blair said smoothly, then she grinned "That and the fact that he's an open book. In any case, I also happen to know you're friends with my stepbrother", she stated. Marion was anything but stupid. She understood exactly what Blair was hinting at, and it was disgraceful.

The lean woman watched her expression with interest.

"I don't know what Alister told you about me and frankly, I don't much care. But just so you know, nothing is going on between me and either one of them", Blair scoffed.

"I know the type of women Alister dates and _believe _me, they're all the same!"

"Well in case he didn't tell you, he and I never dated"

"Right, so that little scene between the two of you at the ball, what was that about..?"

"Why don't you ask him?" she exclaimed, flabbergasted "Oh and while you're at it, tell him that if he ever harasses me again I'll get the authorities to go after him" Marion stated firmly. Blair stared in disbelief as if her sudden outburst took her by surprise. Just as Marion was about to walk away, Blair held her arm with a grip almost as strong as Alister's.

"I don't know how well you think you know Oritel, but I'll have you know that his parents are looking for the next Queen. Which means he'll be a promised man very soon. That is if he isn't already. So watch your step with him, I care about Oritel more than you can understand, and I don't want him getting hurt, Marion. For your own good, keep dating the same guys in your circle and keep your distance from Oritel. He's nothing like Alister"

Marion pulled her arm back roughly.

"Blair, you don't know me" she emphasized every word, "You and your brother need to live your lives and stay out of mine. I am nothing like either of you. And Oritel is a grown man, I'm sure that if he wants to stay away from me, he will. Good day" And good grief… she had some nerve!

And just like that her morning, or rather her entire day was ruined. She was irritated, confused, and maybe even a little jealous. Oritel and I are close? Did she really need to let Marion know? And the worst part was that she was probably telling the truth. Marion had seen it for herself the other night when they were talking to each other, Oritel whispering in her ear and Blair hanging on his every word.

It also didn't get past her that Blair knew all about the engagement. Marion wasn't sure what to do now. She'd made it pretty clear that she was interested in Oritel. And her engagement to him was on the tightrope.

Her love now had a deadline. She would either have to take this head-on and fight for Oritel, even if it meant standing up to the Queen or give him up to someone else.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Oritel dusted off his uniform as he left the storage room.

"You coming..?" Radius called as he approached, with a glowering Luna trudging by his side.

"Yeah, just give me a minute"

"Hun, I'm going to put these munitions away, wait here a minute," he told his girlfriend. Oritel couldn't hear a reply but after his friend was gone, he could feel the blonde's nasty stare on his back. He turned around, warily.

"Are you alright..?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she barked. He raised his brows, was she like this all the time? How did Radius put up with her attitude? He'd never seen her this angry but she never smiled too much around him, either. She was nothing like his sweet Marion, always blissful, always humble. Without another word, Oritel went right back to his work, getting everything stored for the evening. Until Luna sighed, loudly. He tried ignoring her since talking didn't seem to be the answer. But then she spoke.

"Who's Blair?" she asked. He dropped what he was holding, surprised by her question.

"What..?"

" .Blair?" she asked again, only much slower and louder this time. It sounded like an insult to his intellect, but he decided to let it go. What she seriously asking about his personal life? Oritel couldn't see how it was any of her business.

"What makes you think I know..?" he replied, curtly.

"Well you must or else she wouldn't have threatened Marion because of you" she bit back. His face darkened and he turned around fully, getting a good look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked impatiently. She rolled her eyes in irritation,

"Don't play stupid with me, alright? She told Marion to back off because you and she are so _very_ close", she mimicked, batting her eyelashes. It was a pretty bad imitation of Blair's voice, he had to admit. Which meant that Luna had never met her. Hard to believe considering how popular she was.

"She told her that?" he asked, his voice was strained.

"She also said that Marion was just another weapon in Alister's arsenal", she said. Oritel groaned while rubbing his face in frustration. As much as he wanted to comment on her choice of words, he was just too angry right now. He couldn't believe his luck! Just when Marion was finally opening up to him, Blair had to pull this off? He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he wouldn't allow it. For someone so wary of the world, she was pretty much blind when it came to her stepbrother.

"What does Marion say about it?"

"Are you going to do something about her?" Luna countered. He sighed. Patience, Oritel, patience…The Princess of Solaria was currently his only channel of information. He couldn't afford to make her angrier than she already was.

"Marion saw you talking to her at the ball the other night"

"I was talking to Blair about her!" he exclaimed, "I was telling her about how important she is to me", after his confession, Luna had the nerve to smirk.

"Looks like she didn't get the message"

"Look, I had no idea she would do that. Blair and I are friends, but I've stepped back ever since her brother started causing problems. If I have to deal with him, I don't want our friendship to stand in the way. Marion's safety is more important" he explained heatedly.

"You should tell her that" she surrendered with a sigh, "but the next time that lunatic comes around, I will deal with her myself. Whether your royal highness likes it or not" she menaced. Luna was tough and very protective of her friend, he noted. Even though her wrath was currently directed at him, he was grateful. And he would definitely have a talk with Marion about this. There was no way he would lose her just when it looked like he was winning her over. He knew that she wasn't completely insensible to his advances and what happened yesterday confirmed it. Again.

"She won't be giving Marion any more trouble, I give you my word" he assented.

"Good" Luna pouted, "Now be a sweetheart and put that away?" she pointed toward an old spade, "It has mold all over it and I'm allergic". He stared at her blankly, before obeying and putting the rusty shovel away. Poor Radius…

"All right, all done" Radius came back dusting his hands off, and then taking a good look at him.

"You could use a drink, why don't you join us?" as tempting as the offer sounded, the last thing he wanted to be was a third wheel. But Luna surprised him yet again.

"He has a point. We can all use one, plus I'll tell more about Marion" she sang, wiggling her dark blonde brows. Oritel sighed.

"Alright, give me a minute"

* * *

Marion unleashed attack after attack destroying each of the obstacles in her path. She'd gotten a week off from her studies, but that was no reason to fall behind. Not to mention that it served as a therapy for her busy mind.

"Darling, do you have a minute..?" her father interrupted. Marion stopped what she was doing instantly.

"Of course dad" she smiled. Despite the strict education he'd given her, Damon also had his sensitive side. A side that he tended to reveal more to her than to Demetri. She was his only daughter, she never questioned his orders nor did she answer back like her brother did. No, Marion was the obedient one.

"Did the Prince mention anything?" he went straight to the point. Marion knew what he was referring to.

"No, dad, he didn't. Why?"

"I don't know, when I saw the two of you the other night, I just thought that maybe…"

"That maybe he'd chosen me?" she completed when he stopped speaking. Damon nodded, "Exactly"

"Does that worry you?"

"I'm well aware that we aren't amongst the King and Queen's circle, let alone do I consider myself to be of their status", he spoke, "But you and your brother are amongst my most prized possessions. I've heard wonderful things about Prince Oritel but he, better than anyone, should know that there must be a formal relationship before courting you. And King Leander is postponing his response for a reason I can't understand" he paused, "I don't want the Prince taking advantage of _his_ position or yours".

Marion hadn't thought of it that way. Oritel was honest, he was genuine, and certainly not that kind of person.

"No dad, you're wrong about him," she told him quickly, "Oritel- I mean the _Prince_\- has expressed his desire to court me. More than once, in fact". Damon nodded.

"So the problem is the King and Queen" he contemplated.

"Do you think it's because they didn't find me fit to be Queen..?" she asked. And her father responded with the same words she had used a couple of nights ago.

"Those are big shoes to fill, but if anyone could manage, that would be you," he said, with absolute conviction. But even hearing it from the person she admired most wasn't enough to grasp the idea of being Queen.

"Dad, if it doesn't happen as you planned... if the King changes his mind, would you give me off to someone else? Would you not support my dream?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

Damon had long ago realized that although compliant, his daughter had plans of her own. And unless he gave her away in marriage, she would do anything to pursue them.

Marion was stronger than most girls her age and she had an extraordinary gift. Marion possessed the ability to heal. And she longed to do more with what she'd been given.

According to history, several of Domino's most important warriors were able to do this. But nowadays, it was incredibly rare. Not just on Domino, but anywhere within the magical dimension. And she used her very essence to do it. That was what had convinced Damon that his daughter would make a magnificent Queen. Now if only Leander and Regina could see what Marion was capable of, they would think so too. Damon was sure of it.

_If only they knew…_

* * *

**A/N: I promised to write a chapter in Oritel's POV so that's coming for the next chapter. As always, thank you for all the awesome reviews! Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for taking so long this time! This chapter is a bit longer, anyway ****I´m open to suggestions. P****retty please R&R! **

**Chapter 8: The wrong betrothed **

Alister paced back and forth in his room while his older brother tried to reason with him.

"Look, this battle with Oritel has gone on for long enough, let him _be_"

"Don't be ridiculous Selym! What am I expected to do? Stand back and let him take everything I've worked for?" he demanded, incredulous.

"He's the crowned Prince, Alister! If it were anyone else, you know I'd have your back, but Oritel isn't someone we can compete with" his brother emphasized. Alister chuckled.

"So you're admitting defeat?"

"That's not what I'm saying Al, you know it. But I'm not foolish enough to pick a fight with just about anyone"

"And all I'm saying is that I refuse to follow in your footsteps. You being a coward doesn't mean I have to be one, as well"

"You've lost your damn mind!"

"Are you with me on this or not?! Don't evade the question Selym",

"What exactly is it you want?" his brother demanded, irritably. Alister smashed his cigar against the silver ashtray.

"I want her for myself. I want to marry her",

Alister's father was a difficult man to please and he would settle for nothing but the best for his sons. And that included the women they would marry. These women were required to come from wealthy, well-accommodated families who pranced from one social event to another, rejoicing in the company of the King and Queen. Marion was far from being that kind of woman and his father would be hard to convince. And that was where his older brother came in.

As the eldest, their father listened to him the most. But far from being envious, Alister often used this to his advantage and it worked a lot of the times too. If he wanted something and his father refused to give it to him, all that Selym had to do was reason with him. And this time would be no different. But his brother wasn't willing to lend him a hand.

"Do you even know what this means?! Marriage isn't a game Al, that woman isn't some toy you can claim today and throw away tomorrow. If you were to marry her she would live _here _with us! And let me tell you something, even if our father agrees now, he'll definitely give her a hard time later on. He'll never accept her as one of _us_!" Selym exclaimed.

"You underestimate me, brother. I've already had time to consider those details. Marion and I won't live here in Havram. We'll go back to Domino. She can remain close to her family if that's what she wants"

"And Oritel, I presume? Don't fool yourself. What you really want is to rub your trophy in his face" his brother chuckled darkly.

"It almost sounds like you sympathize with him"

"I almost _do_" Selym muttered.

"Quit beating around the bush and answer me, are you in or not?" he asked again and for the final time. Selym stared at him with obvious disapproval.

"I hope you understand the chaos you're about to unleash on our family"

"I'll succeed. You'll realize soon enough that I was right" Alister stated, triumphant.

"I'll go see our father now" Selym replied, leaving the room. Alister pulled out another cigar, taking it between his lips before lighting it.

Marion's beauty would be enough to overshadow anything else, his father would realize that in time. And she would be his. And Oritel wouldn't rob him of anything ever again, Alister would make sure of it.

But he had to thank Blair as well. After all, it was her idea. His step-sister harbored feelings for the Prince ever since he could remember. But when in public, Oritel was the cold and distant militia commander, who ignored his admirers completely, so much that Blair never even tried. It was all thanks to their father that the Prince even bothered speaking to Blair in the first place. But even so, Blair still couldn't tell what he was looking for in a woman, what he liked or disliked, what his weaknesses were, _nothing_!

She was just about ready to give up. And then one day, Marion showed up. And Oritel was absolutely _fascinated_. Blair no longer saw him as a distant, isolated Prince. But a man, a fine, incredibly handsome man who wanted nothing more than to prove his undying affection.

And although it killed her to admit it, she was burning with jealousy. Her step-father was a wealthy man who'd been able to grant her everything she wanted, everything except Oritel's affection. His influence, unfortunately, didn't go that far. To the King and Queen of Domino, he was just a lord like any other.

And that was why she'd convinced her father to ask King Leander to support his business. It was the only way to get closer to the royals and let them see what they were missing. And maybe, just maybe, with his parents' approval, Oritel would look at her differently as well. Regina would be harder to convince than Leander, but Blair was ready to do whatever it took.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marion trotted down the stairs into the living room, nervously. Her father seemed less than thrilled when he'd called them in to discuss a very important matter, as he'd put it. As soon as they took a seat, Grace could feel the tension lingering in the atmosphere.

"Damon, honey, what is going on..?"

"First of all, you all know I've never made a choice that I thought would harm the family" he started, "By no means do I want to insult the King, but he's delayed his response long enough, and today, I received a proposal that I fear we cannot afford to reject," he said, setting his eyes on his daughter. Marion was suddenly uneasy.

"What kind of proposal?" Demetri asked, highly intrigued. Damon's apprehensive gaze remained on Marion. She had a bad, _bad_ feeling about this.

"Someone else has asked for your hand in marriage", her eyes went wide.

"_What_?"

"Oh, honey that's wonderful, but what about the Prince..?" her mother asked quickly, half elated and half perplexed. It almost seemed as though she couldn't decide whose side to take.

"But father, you've already promised me to Prince Oritel" Marion argued, notably agitated.

"Darling," her father said, taking her hands gently, "I can see that you like the Prince, but I refuse to allow them to keep my daughter on a waiting list while they seek for someone better. I know what this alliance would've meant for us, but I also want you to be someone's first and only choice, not one out of many options" he said decisively.

"Well when do we get to meet this suitor?" her brother spoke up, cutting right through her perplexed state.

"We haven't set a date yet, but it'll be as soon as possible",

Marion held back the burning desire to scoff. This was _her_ life, she knew what the tradition was but that didn't mean she had to like it. Why didn't she have any say in this? It was _her_ future husband, the man she'd be expected to birth children to! Why couldn't she decide? The Queen didn't like her - that she knew. But Oritel didn't seem to mind, in fact, he'd chastised her for using that as an excuse to run from him each time.

Marion yanked her hands from her father's and moved away.

"Father, I cannot do what you ask of me. At least I know Prince Oritel is a gentleman but I know nothing of this new suitor. I can't marry someone I've never met. Father I beg of you" she tried,

"Marion that is enough. Everything I have done for you and your brother has been in your benefit!"

"With all due respect Father, how is this in her benefit?" Demetri spoke up, Marion was deeply touched. No matter the circumstances, her brother was always on her side. Even after knowing all the trouble it would cause him later.

"Arranged marriages have been a tradition in our family since the beginning! Lord knows that if it hadn't been for arranged marriages, neither of you would be here!" he exclaimed, and no one dared to answer back.

"Darling, your father's right," Grace said in a hopeless effort to calm her, "You may not know much about your fiancée now, but you will with time, you'll learn to love him", _Learn_ to love him?

"But dad-" Marion's voice was weak when she spoke again, but her father held up a hand refusing to listen. He was a prideful man. He adored his children, but he wouldn't allow anyone to defy his authority, and Marion was no exception.

Damon didn't see the need to cause a riot at the royal palace or insult his sovereigns. But he wouldn't put Marion's happiness in jeopardy for them, either. He was well aware of her feelings for the Prince and unbeknownst to anyone, what Damon _really_ feared was that it would break his daughter's heart when the King and Queen announced Oritel's engagement to someone else. He couldn't just sit by and watch it happen.

"No buts. You will meet him and give him an opportunity, do I make myself clear?" Damon commanded. Knowing she had no other choice, Marion assented.

"I'll call his father to arrange a meeting and if all goes well, you're engagement will be celebrated on the same day. Demetri, I want you to be in charge of our guests, and Grace, see to it that our maids prepare a decent feast. Something worthy of an engagement!" he hollered. Even her mother had the graciousness to look away.

"Of course, love"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Marion sat on the edge of her bed, her thumbs rubbing the cold material of the pocket knife in her hand. It probably wasn't the most romantic gift she'd ever gotten, she thought with a smile. But its value was countless because it came from the man she ached for.

"Lady Marion, I beg of you, please don't cry" Serenity, her family's servant and close friend, said to her.

"I can't go through with this, even if it is what father wants. It's not what _I_ want"

"Lord Damon is obviously upset, but perhaps later, when he's calmed down, the two of you can talk", she tried. But Marion shook her head.

"My father is a proud man. The fact that Queen Regina continues to postpone our engagement is an offense to him"

"I think you're wrong, milady, it is not an offense to your father, but to you. And I can see why Lord Damon may feel that way. What father doesn't want their daughter to be the first choice? For any man to realize what a jewel she is? If I may, Prince Oritel is royalty but in your family's eyes, so are you" she said comfortingly. Marion smiled through her tears, genuinely touched by the servant's words. Serenity was a beautiful person inside and out. And one day, Marion would make sure to repay her kindness.

"Thank you, Serenity"

"Now, why don't we do something that'll help you relax?" she proposed.

"The longer I put this off, the harder it'll be", Serenity gave her a puzzled look.

"Put what off…?"

"I have to tell Oritel the truth", she said simply, although it was anything but.

"About your engagement to this new suitor" she confirmed.

"About _everything_. He has to know that we were engaged before we ever met. And that his mother is the reason that it's over. It's not that I wish to make the Queen look like my enemy but Oritel has to know that this isn't my doing" she paused, realizing something vital, "But he'll want to know why I didn't say anything in the first place, for sure"

"Don't be so quick to jump the gun, milady, if the Prince loves you, I'm sure he'll understand why you had to keep this a secret"

"But even I don't know why I kept it a secret! Well, yes I do, but the more I think about it, the more-"

"Serenity, will you give us a moment..?" her mother spoke, taking them both by surprise. She didn't sound angry nor distraught. Instead, she was calm about the matter as a whole.

"Of course, ma'am", the servant bowed respectfully and left the room, while her mother took a seat by her side.

"Marion, your father only has your best interest in mind"

"Were you in love when you married him…?" she asked directly. Grace seemed taken aback by her forwardness for a brief moment.

"I wasn't when we met", she answered carefully, "But I liked him a lot. Damon always treated me with care, always a gentleman. Perhaps it helped that I was very young, and I'd never fallen in love with anyone prior to meeting him" she said honestly. _Yes, her mother was indeed fortunate, _Marion couldn't help thinking.

"Give this man an opportunity Marion, if he's anything like Damon, you won't be disappointed" Grace held her daughter close.

"You'll be meeting with Lord Argan and his son tomorrow evening. I'll ask Serenity to help you pick out a dress", she said stifly and left without another word. Lord Argan? _Where had she heard that name before? Of all the times her good memory could've failed, it decided that now was a good time. Lovely. _

Marion wasn't in the mood for dresses and party planning. She had to see Oritel, she would be honest with him. She owed him that much.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, kindly. Oritel gave her one of his infamous half-smiles that drove her crazy.

"I did. Thank you for being here on such short notice. I promise I won't take long"

"Time isn't a problem Oritel. We haven't seen each other since the ball, I was going to come see you anyhow" she told him. Oritel remained quiet, simply observing her. Blair gave him a teasing smirk.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question, I know you spoke to Marion", he said directly. Blair scowled.

"Marion…?" she asked as if she were hearing the name for the very first time. Oritel raised his brows.

"Oh…you mean Alister's Marion" she waved off, "You took me by surprise, forgive me," she said offhandedly. Oritel's face darkened instantly.

"In that case, I'm sure we're not talking about the same person. The Marion I'm referring to has nothing to do with your brother, I can vouch for that" his deep voice was packed with disapproval.

"I guess we're not. Alister is many things Oritel, but he's definitely not-"

"He's not what? A liar? A cheat? We've been friends for years Blair, I don't want to change that but I can't turn a blind eye on everything he's done. Alister was my classmate. I've seen him go out with a different girl each day of the week. He's not entirely innocent", Blair rolled her eyes unable to disagree.

"I'm well aware of that Oritel, I never said he was an angel, but do you know what all those girls have in common? All the girls he's _ever_ gone out with have said _yes_. They've all accepted him on their own accord, my brother hasn't forced himself on _anyone_" she said, taking a step closer with every word.

"Marion said yes to him at some point down the road. Had she not, my brother wouldn't be as obsessed with her as he is now", Oritel shook his head.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I find that hard to believe"

"Oritel, you've known her for what? A few weeks? And you think you know what she's like?"

"Blair, why does this bother you? It's not Alister you should be worried about"

"I'm not! I'm worried about you. Don't you get it?" she asked, stroking his face. Oritel was quick to hold her wrist gently but restraining.

"If Marion didn't accept him then why is her father arranging their engagement?" she said provocatively. Oritel furrowed his brows in utter confusion and shock, just as the door to his office was opened.

"Your majesty, I beg your pardon…I didn't know you had company" his most trusted servant stuttered, taking him by surprise. And an even more surprised Marion stood by his side.

"Forgive me…I-I didn't mean to interrupt, good day," she said all in one breath and dashed out of his office, her face nearly in flames. Coming here was clearly a mistake.

Just a few seconds later she was rushing down the marble staircase when a strong hand tugged at her arm.

"Marion, wait!".

"Its fine," she said shaking him off without hesitation, nor did she bother to look back.

"No its not", Oritel said firmly, taking a stronghold of her arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her to go tumbling down the stairs, but he couldn't let her go. Not when she'd come all this way to see him, not before knowing what she'd come to say. _Engagement with Alister?_ Blair's words were still like a loud pounding in his ears.

"I don't want to be a nuisance," she said, obviously upset.

"Don't be ridiculous" he said, perhaps more harshly than intended, Marion seemed taken aback. Oritel sighed,

"Blair and I were just talking…I've missed you," he said without thinking. Marion didn't know what to say to that. Instead, she looked down at her shoes, as she always did when she wanted to hide what she felt. Her gaze concealed nothing.

"Why did you come here? It was obviously about something important" he said in a rush. He had to know what this about. His mind still in turmoil and Marion's nervousness _and_ the fact that she still wasn't looking him in the eye only augmented his fears.

"It's not as important as you think. I should go", she said quietly with a sad smile, but Oritel refused to let go and held her tightly by the waist instead, really startling her.

"What are you doing?"

"We can talk here on the stairs where anyone can hear us- my parents included, or we can go someplace private. But leaving isn't an option" he stressed the last part. Marion became agitated then. The longer she deliberated, the bigger the risk of being seen like this.

"Blair is still waiting-"

"She can go home if she prefers, I'm more concerned about you," he said, and it was absolutely true. Marion wasn't acting like herself, she was hiding something that much he could tell. And coming here after her encounter with Blair could hardly be a coincidence. She bit her lip anxiously before nodding. He felt a hint of shame for using her timidity against her. But it was the only way to make her stay.

He led her to the smaller studio on the first floor. It was a forgotten room and was hardly ever opened. Oritel held the door for her as she stepped inside. She stood there, with her hands at her sides, looking uncomfortable.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you" she replied, notably tense. Not that he could blame her, he would probably explode _himself_ within a minute or two. Give or take. But neither of them said a word. So he decided to break the silence.

"Marion, _what's_ going on? I was under the impression that this meant something to you!" he said motioning between them, "Now I'm told that you're engaged to _Alister_ of all people!?" he was trying as hard as he could to keep his temper in check. But it was growing difficult and he was livid. But what he didn't expect was Marion's reaction. Her eyes widened at his claims.

"I'm _what_?! What are you talking about!?" Oritel threw his hands in the air.

"Blair says her father is fixing your marriage, don't tell me you didn't know", she scoffed.

"So that's what this is about? Blair says something and it's automatically true?" Marion shot back. Oritel remained stoic.

"Look I came here to explain things. I just didn't think it would be this difficult" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not. I'm listening, go on" he said, still very upset.

"I will, but the next time you want to know something about me, you can ask me directly. Blair isn't my secretary or anything of the sort, she knows nothing!" Marion spat. Oritel exhaled and held his hands up defensively.

"Agreed"

"My father is definitely arranging my engagement to _someone_… but it's only because Queen Regina refused to accept me," she said, defeated. Oritel stared at her, astounded.

"_What…?_"

Marion shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Oritel, our engagement was agreed upon at the start of this year, it was supposed to be you and me"

"And it didn't occur to you that I should know? Marion we've known each other for a _while_ now. Why would keep something like this to yourself?" he demanded sternly.

"It's wasn't like that!" she exclaimed in frustration, "When we first met, I didn't think we'd speak to each other after that. I didn't think you'd even be interested in being friends! What was I supposed to do, Oritel? Introduce myself as your fiancée while we sat there, in the middle of the woods?"

"And after that? Marion you've had more than enough opportunities. I opened my heart to you, I told you how _I felt_", as he spoke Marion shut her eyes, whether out of longing or regret, he couldn't tell.

"Your mother wouldn't have allowed it," she said simply.

"I would've fought for this if you'd given me the chance! Now, we'll never know, will we?" he asked darkly. Marion sunk into one of the chairs, looking more disturbed than he'd ever seen her, like she was finally seeing what she'd missed.

"I'm sorry, you do mean everything to me", she said, through her tears, "I didn't know it was Alister. I can't marry him"

Oritel sighed, he couldn't remain too upset with her when she looked like this. Her eyes were glistening now, but it wasn't out of happiness. Still, he stood his ground. He wasn't sure what had angered him more, the fact that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him what was happening, or that Alister was taking such drastic measures to have her. He wanted nothing more than to pound him. It was out of character for him to use violence outside of a battle, but Oritel couldn't help it.

"Marion..."

Suddenly as if realizing something, she wiped her eyes vigorously and stood up. She stared up at him, her once emerald-colored eyes, immersed in tears, had taken on a strangely mesmerizing greenish-brown color.

"I'm sorry", it was all she said before heading out the door. And she didn't hesitate.

Even when he called her name.

* * *

Oritel sat on one of the hills just beyond his palace, beneath his favorite red-oak tree. It was large enough to provide shade for several people. And perhaps enough space to clear his thoughts. He could see one of his scribes walking toward him, from a distance.

He'd gotten a terrible headache and had all but shoved Blair out of his office. Not literally of course. He still had unanswered questions. Why hadn't Regina and Leander informed him of this before? Granted, he had told them he was too busy to meet his fiancee right away. But why allow her to become someone else's? He was in no condition to confront anyone right now.

"Your majesty" his loyal scribe greeted with a bow,

"Lord Bartelby" Oritel welcomed him before letting his head fall back against the tree. His scribe took a seat on the ground beside him.

"The young lady who was here earlier was lady Marion, I presume"

Oritel simply confirmed with a nod. Bartelby was more than a scribe, he was a friend. He'd worked by his father's side since his youth and continued to serve him until this day. The man was in his late forties at most, but he served as a good company and understood certain matters better than most. For him, Oritel was grateful.

"Did you know that the rarest eye-color in our universe is green?", he spoke in a lighthearted tone. The elder man chuckled.

"No I did not, but I assume it´s one of the qualities that make lady Marion so rare" he mused. There was a brief silence before Oritel found the strength to speak up again.

"She´s engaged, Bartelby"

"I see…and what are you going to do?", Oritel sat up straight and stared at him seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she´s engaged. But she´s not _your _betrothed. What will you do to change that?" he asked. Oritel thought over his response,

"I know I can´t let her marry Alister, I just don´t know if there´s anything I _can_ do…he doesn't understand her. Not like I do" he half expected the scribe to cut in at some point, but instead, he only listened.

"He could never make her happy, I´m sure of it. But she and I…" he shook his head, "It´s hardly a coincidence that she was my parents first choice, Bartelby. She would´ve made an amazing Queen for our people",

"She certainly sounds like someone worth meeting," he said, pulling a silk handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his thick glasses.

"And to think we were already engaged", Oritel smiled at that. _He had her. She´d already been his. Than why…?_

"You know, my father once said to me that a true romantic will break the rules for all the right reasons. And if his intent is pure, then his fight is not in vain. If your Marion is what Domino needs, but moreover, if she is indeed what our future King needs, is she not worth the fight? You said it yourself, my dear Prince, she was already meant to be yours, whether it was your parents´ doing or destiny. Now, she needs you" Bartelby told him earnestly.

"And we don´t run from the people who need us, let alone from those we love", he said, patting him on the shoulder. Oritel looked away perplexed. He remembered the broken look she'd given him.

_"I didn't know it was Alister. I can't marry him", _

_She wanted this even less than he did. It was killing them both. Because she was already his, they were each other's._

"Then I won´t," he said decisively, "I´ll find a way to win her back. Alister won't hurt what´s mine"

_Or deprive Domino of its rightful Queen_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hugeeee apology for taking so long with this chapter. It's rather short, even :O I've been super busy with school. Anyway, please let me know what you think. Questions asked in the reviews are answered at the end of the chapter. R&R please!**

**Chapter 9: Making Amends**

Oritel gathered everything he needed atop of his desk, ready to head out yet again. He'd been restless during the past couple of days, taking silent strolls through the palace halls during the late hours of the night.

"Headed somewhere..?" his mother asked. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, in her usual elegant stance.

"Dad asked me to cover for him at today's audience" he told her. Regina nodded understandingly.

"As you should. It won't be long before you take up the throne and it becomes your sole responsibility"

Oritel knew exactly what she was hinting at but decided to let it go. Ignorance was bliss, as they often said…

"I haven't seen Blair in a couple of days. I've been meaning to ask you but you've been busy lately. Did something happen..?" his mother asked, inevitably. Oritel answered as patiently as he possibly could, this was his mother after all. No matter how hesitant he was to speak of the subject.

Though it didn't mean that the subject was really forgotten. He was simply buying his time, choosing the best way to go about all of this.

"Nothing at all. She simply came to warn me about De la Cour's son", he explained. His mother raised her blond brows, seemingly bewildered.

"Which one..?"

"Alister", he replied. Even the name had a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Her _very_ own _brother_?"

"He's not a decent man, mother" Oritel replied calmly, "I've always known this but she wanted to remind me, just the same".

Regina eyed him curiously. Her son was never very expressive but in the last couple of days something about that had changed. Not only did he carry his emotions in his eyes but he seemed to be hassled by something.

"I should really go" he said, kissing her cheek swiftly before stepping out of his office. Regina provided him with a light smile, not being the expressive type herself. Perhaps her son was finally taking more after his father in that sense. Or maybe it had everything to do with Damon's daughter, the girl she'd initially frowned upon. Regina sighed, if it affected her son to this degree, had they really done the right thing? She was watching out for Domino. As Queen, it wasn't just her priority but her responsibility to do so.

But then, what of her son? Regina stared after him in dismay.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I want you to investigate everything you can on this arrangement, the dowry they offered, dates, everything" he ordered.

"So you're really going through with this?" Phillip, his assistant asked.

"Should I make myself known..?" he asked hesitantly. Oritel thought about it for a moment.

"Don't. Under no circumstances should they know you work for me", Phillip nodded.

"Very well"

Never in his life had be expected to be this anxious to break up an engagement. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have expected such a thing. It had been several days since he'd last spoken to Marion and every fiber of his being wanted to call her, to know how she was doing, send her a letter, _anything_. But he had to go about this with caution. She was a promised woman now and the last thing he wanted to look like in front of her family, was indecent. He was still the soon-to-be-King. Not that his title really mattered to him at the moment.

He now found that he was willing to do pretty much anything to end this and have Marion back. And he was confident that he would. All the power he ever had and never meant to exploit was now the anchor he was counting on to pull them out of this.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why wasn't I informed?" he replied, aghast. His father sighed, a saddened expression took over his features._

"_Believe me son, it was our intention. Unfortunately, I made the grave mistake of keeping this from your mother. The moment she found out, we realized that we'd both taken different directions",_

"_What does that mean…?" _

"_Your mother had considered Samara of Eraklyon as your bride, while I had already given Lord Damon my word. Your mother wasn't entirely convinced that Marion would be up for the task of becoming Queen. And frankly I can't say that I blame her, you better than anyone can understand what a great responsibility it is"_

"_And what do you think?" Oritel asked his father. _

"_Judging from what I've seen…I'd say she's as humble as they come. A dedicated, hard-working young woman. I have to say, all political matters aside, the moment I met her I had a strong feeling that the two of you would get along" his father confessed. _

"_We do"_

"_Oritel if this is really what you want-"_

"_She's engaged" Oritel responded hastily. His father looked down at his hands, and sat back in his seat, looking troubled._

"_You already knew" Oritel felt as though he were talking more to himself. _

"_I was informed just a few days ago by Alister's father. We're supporting his company, he contacted me to inform me of another subject and mentioned Marion and Alister as soon as I asked about his sons"_

"_Father, I've never gone against your wishes…but Samara…isn't someone I see myself ever falling in love with" Oritel admitted openly. _

"_I can understand why Lord Damon came to this decision. He had every right to. After receiving his family in our palace, after meeting his daughter, we all but gave him the cold shoulder! I've never been more ashamed" his father said harshly, shaking his head. _

"_Son, as King of Domino, I do still have the final word. If this is something that you want, I can still decide in spite of your mother, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to make amends with Marion's father. Heaven knows that I would have done the same had it been my daughter in Marion's place" _

"_I wish not to disgrace you or the Queen. But I do believe that Marion would make a fit Queen for Domino, father, if I were somehow able to change Lord Damon's mind, if I ask for her hand-"_

"_If what you're asking is my permission to court Lady Marion, than I must warn you to watch your distance. She is engaged now. And for the record, my deal with Alister's father has no business here. Only her dignity and your position as crowned Prince. In my eyes, both hold the same importance. But yes, if you can in some way sway Damon's decision, then I'd be honored to accept her in my home", his father concluded. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Marion sat on the old wooden bench looking out toward the lake. Her emotions were a turmoil. She was mad at her father for promising her to Alister, sorry because she was well aware that he didn't know any better and was only trying to do what was best, disappointed because…well, she wasn't sure why exactly. But when she'd confessed to Oritel that she was now engaged to someone else, a part of her had expected him not to settle.

_Who was she kidding?_ Of course she didn't want him to just settle! Even _she_ was having a hard time accepting it. What Marion really wished was that Oritel would fight with her. More than anything, she wanted to hear him say that he refused to give up on them or whatever they seemed to have. But instead, he'd retreated completely. It'd been days since she'd last heard from him.

"Hey" a familiar voice settled itself right by her side.

"I thought I'd find you here. How do you feel..?" her brother asked, nudging her lightly.

"I'm not mad at our father, if that's what you mean" she told him, earnest.

"Nobody would blame you for being upset Marion. It's okay to let it out every now and then, there's no need to hide it…At least not with me. He promised you off to a complete psychopath"

"He didn't know any better"

"But he does now. And he still hasn't changed his decision" Demetri told her, and when Marion stared at him confused, he continued,

"I told him I didn't think Alister was good for you- or anyone for that matter. Still, dad refuses to listen"

"His pride was wounded" she said simply. Demetri scoffed.

"And his pride _justifies_ what he's _doing_…?"

"That's not what I'm saying" she argued.

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"Look even if I wanted out of this, Oritel isn't interested in me anymore"

"Who said you had to do it for Oritel?" Her brother asked quizzically.

"I think you owe it to _yourself_, little sister. With or without a man by your side, you're worth more than this" he said before standing and leaving her on her own.

Marion furrowed her brows. With or without a man…Demetri was right. Marion was starting to realize what a fool she was being. She was sitting there waiting for a Prince to come and rescue her when she'd always vowed to rescue herself. When she'd prepared all her life to be ready, but not for marriage specifically. She'd done it for herself, because _she_ wanted to make it far. On her own.

Normally, she wasn't one to rebel. In other circumstances, Marion simply would've adjusted to society's traditions. It was the right thing to do. But everything about this engagement was wrong. With that in mind, she took a deep breath and stood up.

Marion was going to face this on her own.

* * *

Later that evening, the table was set. Marion wore the black satin dress with matching gloves that her mother had set apart specifically for tonight. After Luna finished adjusting her makeup, Marion pulled her curly hair up into an elegant bun with a few loose curls falling delicately at each side of her face. Gazing at their reflections one final time, they left her bedroom and made her way toward the living room where her family awaited.

"If it's it gets overwhelming, just take a minute. But give me a sign first, so I know when to start talking"

"Got it" Marion agreed. It was really a big relief to have her best friend here to support her cause. If she needed to step out for whatever reason, Luna would make sure it went unnoticed, or at least as unnoticed as the bride's absence could be. Luna had more experience with dinners and social events than she ever would, anyway.

"I've never seen anyone look more beautiful" her father told her as she walked down the stairs. Marion gave him a small smile. This was her father, her protector. Deep down, Marion knew her father wasn't truly aware of the seriousness of the situation. He considered her outburst and her brothers' to be a mixture of stubbornness and juvenile hormones.

"Our guests should be here any minute. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior" Damon said, eyeing her brother who was lounging lazily on the couch-in his best attire- nevertheless. Her mother rubbed her hands together anxiously. It wasn't long before their servant rushed in, breathless, to announce the arrival of the family of her soon-to-be-husband _and_ worst nightmare.

"Lord Damon", the same short, robust man she'd seen that day at the Royal Ball, now greeted them. He looked at her rather sternly. Not enough to look offensive but he wasn't exactly warming up to her, either.

"Young lady" he said, in a neutral tone.

"Lord Argan, Sir" she curtseyed.

Behind the man, a line of people followed. Alister was first, followed by three other young looking men who she figured were his brothers, then Blair, and lastly his step-mother, Lady Ofelia. Surprisingly, Blair didn't look happy in the slightest.

Alister stepped toward her father offering a firm handshake and then stood in front of her. Not waiting for her permission, he took her hand forcedly and kissed it, his eyes remaining glued to hers all the while. Marion made her biggest effort to smile.

"I have to say, my fiancée looks gorgeous tonight" he mused, not caring that both their fathers were standing a measly two feet away. Marion subtly pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"You are much too kind, Lord Alister" she bit out.

"Well, since we're all here, shall we have a seat?" Damon proposed.

"It looks like you've prepared a feast" Lady Ofelia mused. Her father beamed with pride.

"Well, it's not every day that my only daughter celebrates her engagement"

"I wish I could say the same" Lord Argan muttered, scowling at his sons, to which they all shared a laugh. Blair was obviously not included in his joke, Marion noted. Perhaps it was because he wasn't her biological father, but Marion found it rude, just the same.

Alister's brother stepped next to him and shook Marion's hand, almost too excited.

"Forgive us, I'm Selym, a pleasure to finally meet you. Now I understand what all the fuss was about", Marion blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Marion, and I wish I understood it myself" she replied, to which Selym burst out laughing, earning himself a scornful look from his younger brother. Meanwhile, Blair stood back in a foul mood, with a glare as dark as the night sky.

"Marion studies at Alfea College, as a matter-of-fact" her father commented.

"Hmph…" was the only response Alister's father could come up, not really bothering to hide his lack of interest, while Ofelia nodded and praised.

Alister, who sat by Marion side, made another attempt at grasping her hand underneath the table. Marion's eyes widened while she quickly tried to slip her hand out of his. But his grip only tightened, almost painfully.

"Don't. We're engaged now, or need I remind you?" he whispered through gritted teeth, the smile never leaving his face.

"Tell us dear, how are your studies going? Blair was interested in entering Alfea but, alas, we chose another school in the end", her mother revealed. Blair only raised her eyes to glare at Ofelia, but made no comment.

"Quite well, madam, Alfea is a great school" she replied, politely.

"She's being modest" her own mother laughed lightly, "She's one of the best students in her class", Grace stated.

"Keep your hands off me before I hurt you" Marion whispered, maintaining a visibly calm façade while the women spoke. _Two could play at this game…_

"Don't be difficult with me, sweetheart. It'll cost you" he whispered a little more harshly, squeezing her hand just a little tighter. Luna eyed them curiously while lifting her glass of wine for another taste.

"See if I care" she shot back. While they bickered, the rest of their guests continued chatting, courtesy of Lady Ofelia who never seemed to run out of things to say. Marion was convinced, however, that Alister's father hadn't come here voluntarily. Nor was he happy with this union to which Marion had to admit she was pleased. At least she had someone else on her side other than her brother.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore and a panic attack was at bay, she excused herself from the table muttering a quick apology.

Just as Marion stood up and turned away, Alister took hold of her wrist, still grinning for their guests.

"You'll learn to love me like Oritel. No woman rejects me and gets away with it", Marion simply nodded, no matter how angry she was, she couldn't do this in front of them and screaming clearly wasn't an option now.

As soon as she was out of the dining room, Marion ripped her satin gloves off her hands.

"Milady! What are you-" Serenity attempted but Marion stomped right passed her and through the front door. Even the chilly night air wasn't enough to cool her down. She placed a hand on her chest and took in a big gust of air into her lungs.

"Marion..?" she heard a voice call out to her in the darkness. Marion's eyes shot open and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. She knew that voice…but it couldn't be. She squinted her eyes, her vision adjusting to the darkness.

"_Oritel…?"_

Within a matter of seconds, her feet were running-high heels and all- toward the man she never thought she'd see again. Oritel caught her in his strong arms, pulling her against his chest.

Marion took in his strong scent and for the first time in several days, it no longer hurt to breath.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"My father invited Alister and his family over tonight" she said quietly, fearing that he would let her go.

"How's it going?"

"_Horrible_. Worse than _anything_ I've ever imagined!" Marion whined shamelessly. She couldn't see his expression because her face was safely tucked in his neck, but the next time Oritel spoke his voice was rather amused.

"Worse than Griselda's classes, perhaps?"

"I'll have to hug Griselda the next time I see her" she declared, burying her face in his broad chest. Oritel laughed wholeheartedly before kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. There was a long pause before he spoke,

"I've missed you…" another pause, "I wasn't planning on coming inside, I just…I didn't think that far ahead" he admitted. Marion giggled against him.

"I'm glad you're here" she breathed, holding onto him just a little bit tighter.

"I'd kidnap you if I could"

"Please do, I'll be very quiet" she agreed to which he laughed again, his eyes shining with pure joy. Oritel was glad to know that she'd been suffering without him just as much as he, without _her_. It was pure torture to imagine her in the arms of another man, so much that by this point he was close to insanity.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again" she told him quietly. Oritel pulled away and held her face in his hands.

"That would probably be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?" he said, in a light tone. Marion bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say, but his next statement surprised her yet again.

"But I can't stay away from you"

"I don't want to marry him" she burst out, "I never _did_. Oritel, my father set this up, because-"

"I know, I know" he stopped her, "I spoke to my father"

"_What_..?"

"You were meant for me in more ways than one. When you told me you were engaged to someone else I…I almost gave up. I lost it" he said, sighing. After years of knowing him from afar as the solid Commander in chief and Prince, it was the first time that he looked so…._vulnerable_. Marion stared up at him, perplexed.

"But I know now that I _can't_. I'll be the King of Domino soon and as such, I know that it's wrong for me to be here, or to ask this of you. But…don't marry him" he said finally.

"Oritel…I-"

"I want to do this the right way. I won't ask you break any rules nor rebel against your parents, Marion. But I need you to trust me-", she pressed her index finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Even if you hadn't come here tonight Oritel, I can't stay engaged to him. Alister isn't doing this for love at all, he's wants revenge. The only thing I'd be doing is putting myself in danger. My father will probably hate me for this now, but he'd hate himself even more after we married. Please don't feel guilty if I must fight back"

Oritel's eyes darkened after she said this, Marion could tell what he was thinking. Alister had no respect for women whatsoever. It was sickening.

"Then you won't be fighting alone" he declared. Marion smiled, his vow almost bringing her to tears.

"Demetri's on our side, and Alister's father doesn't look too happy with this either"

"Good. I can use that to my advantage" he agreed, and tilted his head to the side,

"Is there something else..?" he asked, attempting to decipher her expression.

"It's Blair…she doesn't look too happy either? I'm assuming she's here tonight out of obligation"

"Blair's here?" Oritel was taken aback, all of a sudden. Marion narrowed her eyes,

"Yes…she's here" she said slowly, "Why does that surprise you..?"

Oritel looked toward her house for a moment, before speaking again, looking uncomfortable.

"She must be upset. After I spoke to my father, Blair's step-father called. I suppose Blair told him that I wasn't engaged to anyone and he asked my father to form an alliance with his family, by marrying the two of us"

"Blair asked to marry you..?" Marion repeated, astounded. Oritel nodded,

"My father turned him down. I told him there's no other woman for me besides you", he stated. Marion blushed, but internally she was elated. That explained why Blair couldn't celebrate that she was in some way, out of her path toward Oritel.

"I'm not leaving your side" he said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "By the way, your guests must have noticed your absence by now"

"I'll only be another second", she said, looking toward the window of her home where Luna stood, giving her a thumbs up before letting the curtain fall again.

Marion sighed, content. What she'd initially considered to be the worst night,

Had quickly become her absolute best.

* * *

**1) So sorry for the confusion, Lord Argan is Alister's father, De la Cour is their family name (last name, etc). In this case, it was Alister and Marion's fathers who agreed upon their marriage.**

**2)There was another interesting question regarding Daphne's hair color, and this goes for both the series and my story, I would think that someone in either Marion or Oritel's families had blond hair. It's actually common for people to inherit traits from their grandparents and I think this would be the case. In my story, its Oritel's mother who has blond hair. The same would go for Bloom's eye color, whereas her red hair is definitely inherited from her mother :) The series doesn't reveal much of Marion and Oritel's backgrounds except for the family tree in season 2 (which looking very closely, sort of indicates that it was Oritel who was of royal blood out of the two). Still wish we could've seen more!**

**Oh and a HUGE thank you for those who have been worried, or wondering if I'm alright or if I fell off the face of the earth! lol so grateful, thank you so much for reviewing and following this story. You guys make me love writing even more. Some of you have such awesome ideas I'm just waiting to use :) So as always, please review, let me know what you think. Until next time! XoXo**


End file.
